The Marauders Come to Rosewood
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: When the Marauders  minus Peter  step into the grate to floo to Australian school Rosewood High for the year, they never imagined that they would be there for the year 2010!
1. Chapter 1

James and Sirius were sitting nervously in the Gryffindor common room. Peter was in bed and Remus (the reason why they were nervous) was at the Headmasters Office. James and Sirius were waiting up for him so they could find out whether or not Remus could come on the trip.

See at the beginning of the school year, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus had applied to go to Australia for nine and a half months. James and Sirius had been accepted immediately (they had the sneaking suspicion that the teachers were just said they could go to get some peace!), Peter however had been declined as the teachers thought that a trip to Australia was not a good idea as his grades were not the best and their OWL's were next year. Remus however, had to convince the Headmistress of the school they were going to, to let him go as it was a half-muggle school and his 'furry little problem' might complicate things.

The school was called Rosewood High and had a total of 800 students. 400 of those students were muggles and 400 were witches and wizards. Every day they would head over to what they called a 'form class' when the bell rang at 8:55 in the morning, at which they would mark a role to say that they had arrived at school with the rest of their form class. Then at 9:05 they would go to their first lesson, which went for one hour and ten minutes (2 periods, each 35 minutes long), then once the two periods were over they had to make their way to there next class which was also two periods long. Then they had lunch with the muggles for twenty-five minutes and then they had to go to their next lesson which went for two periods before a forty-five minute lunch at one, and then a one period lesson and another one period lesson before home time at 2:55pm.

They had no classes (except form) with the muggles, only lunch and while the muggles were learning muggle things they would go to their classroom and the teachers would perform a special charm that meant that if a muggle was to walk past they would see them teaching muggle things, while really they would have their wands out performing spells, and with a muggle repellent door, only other magic teachers could enter while a wizardry class was underway.

James and Sirius had wondered why they just didn't build a school like Hogwarts over there. They asked McGonagall when she was explaining to the Gryffindor fourth years what it was and she said, "They don't have a suitable place to build something like Hogwarts. The only places out of view of the muggles is in the center of Australia and that's a massive desert."

Even the school year was different. While at Hogwarts, the school year began on the first of September and went until the end of July; at Rosewood the year began on January 28th and ended a week into December. So they were leaving halfway through their school year. But it'd be worth it. If Remus could come that is.

"I hope he can come. It wouldn't be the same without him," said Sirius.

"Yeah, it's already a real bummer that Peter can't come but imagine what would happen if we left Remus with him for the nine months! He'd turn into a complete and utter nerd again!" said James.

"Glad to know you thought I was a nerd!" said a voice from behind them.

"Remus!" they shouted and raced over to the sandy haired, scar-ridden boy, who had just stepped through the portrait hole.

"Can you come?" asked Sirius and James over and over again.

"Be quiet and I'll tell you!" he said over the noise the boys were making.

They fell silent and Remus waited until he was sure they wouldn't interrupt again.

"I can go." He said.

"YES!" cried James and Sirius, giving each other a high five.

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up!" hissed Remus.

"What's the Headmistress like?" asked Sirius.

"They're called Principals in Australia, and she was alright I suppose, really strict though," answered Remus.

"We'll have to do something about that won't we, Sirius?" said James.

"Yes we-" began Sirius but Remus interrupted him.

"No you won't! Come on guys! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Please don't stuff this up!"

Sirius and James exchanged a glance and said, "not promising anything, but we'll try."

"Good. Now we should go to bed, we leave midday tomorrow, and I know for a fact that you haven't packed."

They went to head upstairs when Sirius spotted a small vial on the table over in the corner.

"Hey guys, what's that?" he asked, picking it up and inspecting it.

"I dunno, but I'm tired, come on put it back," said James.

Sirius nodded but didn't put it back. He carried it upstairs and put it on his bedside table and went to sleep.

Remus and James were trying to wake Sirius, which was proving to be very difficult.

"Come on Sirius!" shouted James and he pointed his wand at the sleepy boy trying to go back to sleep and said, "Aguamenti."

Sirius spluttered and blinked water from his eyes.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" he exclaimed.

And he grabbed his pillow and threw it at James, who dodged it and then picked it up and threw it at Sirius who also dodged it. It hit the bedside table, knocking the bottle from the other night to the ground, which smashed and fumes seemed to come from the spilt potion.

"Aww! James! I was going to look at that! Useless now…phew it stinks," said Sirius and soon Remus and James could smell the putrid scent and were gagging as well.

Remus said an incantation and the potion and the smell were instantly dissipated.

They finished the packing and said goodbye to Peter who was in the common room before heading to the Headmasters office.

Once there they made sure they had all there stuff, and each in turn went to the fireplace and flooed to Rosewood High where they would meet their new Principal for the next year.

If only life was that simple.

Remus, James and Sirius arrived, and found a fairly rotund woman with short blonde hair waiting for them.

"I thought that you said she was nice looking," whispered Sirius in Remus' ear, at which Remus hit him on the shoulder.

"Hello, I am Mrs Culverbarn," said the woman.

"Uh, hi. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black and James Potter. We're the students from England. We're supposed to see the principal?" said Remus.

"But I am the principal."

"I'm sorry miss, but I met the principal just last night, and you're not her."

"Ah, but you see it seems you've had a bit of a detour in your travels," she said.

"Wait, you mean we're not at Rosewood High!" said Sirius.

"No I assure you Sirius, you are. But you are in a different time-zone," Culverbarn said with a smile.

"What!" they shouted.

"How is that even possible?" asked Remus.

"Well the story that has been passed down from principal to principal since the 1950's is that the students we were supposed to be getting inhaled an experimental potions fumes which was carelessly left in the Gryffindor Common Room, and meant that anyone who inhaled, swallowed or by any other means got the potion in their system any form of magical travel would send them into the future. We have here," she said holding up a purple potion in a see-through container, "an antidote, but before I can give it to you, the other potion must leave your system."

"How long will that take?" asked James.

"Around eight months, so you may as well complete the nine and a half months you came here for."

"I suppose weirder things have happened," said James, turning to see Remus very white and sickly looking.

"Remus are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not," said Sirius, concerned for his friend.

"That would be because the full moon is on Saturday," said Mrs Culverbarn.

"What!" they shouted.

"Yes, and I understand that you are shocked and that this is a lot to take in, but I am your principal and you will not shout at me," she said with a frown.

"Sorry miss," they chorused.

"That's quite alright, now, on Saturday you will be picked up by Mr Cockrane who is the deputy principal, and you will go to a small house for the full moon, however in the months to follow you will be given a potion that was developed in the 1970's, which, as long as you take it the week proceeding the full moon, will allow you to keep your mind when you transform," she informed him.

"Really? That's brilliant!" he said.

"Yes, it is. Which means the following full moons you will spend at The Rising Sun." she said.

"I'm sorry the what?" asked James.

"The Rising Sun. It's the pub down the road, however there are rooms over it, and so you will be staying there."

"Oh."

"Now, you need uniforms! Come with me, just leave your trunks here, we will be coming back, come now," she said, ushering them out of her office.

As soon as they stepped out of the doors to the office, they were sweating like pigs. The sun was beating down upon them, however Culverbarn wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"It's boiling out here!" complained Sirius.

"Sirius, if you think this is boiling you're going to hate it when the temperature rises," said Culverbarn.

"It gets hotter!" exclaimed James.

"Yes, now if you would continue to follow me," she said, for they had stopped to talk.

They walked past a huge yellow building that consisted of many rooms, which were obviously classrooms. They could see someone teaching what looked like to be maths to some thirteen year olds, whereas in the next classroom they could plainly see Defence Against The Dark Arts being taught to some sixteen year olds.

They then passed a large gap in between the two large buildings and could see a vast space with benches lining the walls. Then there was another building with more classrooms (both muggle and magical) when they stopped and Culverbarn opened a sliding door and they stepped into a room.

It was much, _much_ cooler in this room then outside. There were clothes lining the walls and a small lady sitting waiting for them.

"Hello Martha, these are the boys from England. They will need school uniforms." She said.

"Of course. What's your name?" Martha asked Remus.

"Remus Lupin."

"What size would you be?"

"Uh…"

"They have different sizes back in England Martha," said Culverbarn.

"Oh that's right, okay you look to be about a size 12. Okay try these on," she said handing him a maroon polo shirt, which had a strip down the left side that said 'Rosewood' and some maroon basketball shorts.

"Okay," he said taking them and walking over to the change room.

They fit perfectly, and after getting Sirius and James some as well, they had to have a look at the formal uniforms- grey shorts that went down to their knees and a grey button-up shirt- that made them look like cement with heads.

Once they had a couple of each they followed the principal back to the office. They stowed their new uniforms in their trunks and sat down.

"Okay, now, these are your timetables," she said, handing them each a small sheet of people.

"What's SMV?" asked Sirius.

"That is the Smart Moves program," said Culverbarn.

"I'm sorry, the what?" asked James.

"Smart Moves program. There was a law brought in a couple of years ago that said that anyone under the age of fifteen had to have at least two hours of exercise every week. So to ensure everyone does, we have Smart Moves. Everything will be explained next Monday. Now as you can see you have Herbology at four in Monday and Thursday afternoons. You may hang around school inbetween the hours three and four or you may choose to go back to the Rising Sun for the hour. We do not care much as long as you arrive at class on time. Astronomy is on from eleven to twelve on Tuesdays and Wednesday."

There was a knock on the door and a man with thinning grey hair, a salt and pepper moustache and a pot belly came inside.

"Ah, Mr Cockrane. Boys, this is Mr Cockrane, Mr Cockrane this is Remus, Sirius and James," said Culverbarn.

"A pleasure, boys," said Cockrane shaking their hands.

"Mr Cockrane is going to show you how to use your diaries, which will be given back out to you and filled in tomorrow at form. He is also going to explain the school rules to you and show you where your classes will be tomorrow. Then he is going to take you to the Rising Sun and show you where you will be staying. Oh and you have to remember boys, no one but Mr Cockrane and I know you are from the past, so while people will expect you to have little knowledge of technology, which is how things are done over in England, remember, you were born in 1996, not 1960."

So after explaining how our diaries worked, how TV and the Internet worked, how to use a normal pen, the rules put in place to ensure no Muggles found anything out and how the money system worked here, they finally piled into Mr Cockrane's car and went down the main street of Rosewood.

"Dude! Look at all the graffiti!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Mmmmm, yes," said Cockrane, "if I catch any of you boys graffitying any part of Rosewood there will be a severe punishment," and that was the end of conversation in the car.

They drove over the railway line and into the carpark of a neat little pub. They got out and dragged their trunks into the pub.

It was brightly lit, but without many customers. There was an array of muggle alcohol on the shelves and pool tables off to the side. Then there was a thundering down the small staircase off to the side and a middle-aged man with short black hair appeared.

"Steve! These are the English exchange students that will be staying here," said Cockrane.

Steve looked us over and said, "Okay Jeff, I got 'em. You'd better get back to the school, now."

It was the heaviest Australian accent he had ever heard. Culverbarn and Cockrane didn't have much of an accent, but boy did this man have an accent!

"You finished starin' there mate?" asked Steve gruffly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," he said sharply out of habit.

"Now, now there will be none of this 'sir' business! I ain't a bloody pommy! Now come along, follow me!" and he led them up the stairs.

"This'll be your room. I live just down the way," he said pointing down the hall, "if a situation arises jus' holla. Now I don't wanna hear no banging or nothin' explodin' but you can use magic if ya wish. Breakfast will arrive at seven and dinner at six. In the mornin' either Ben, that's my son, or I will be at the counter, we'll hand you five dollars each every day or just twenty-five for the week, that depends on how business is doin' that week. Now if you need any extra cash then either see me, Ben, the school or just go down to the bank and tell 'em who you are and they'll give you some muggle money. But if it's galleons that you want then you have to go the Gringotts branch down the way from the muggle bank and just tell 'em who ye are. Now that's that. I'll just let ya get settled." And with that he marched back down the steps.

Sirius just shook his head and whispered, "strange man," before opening the door and dragging his trunk inside the room.

James followed Remus inside and looked around. It was a neat little room. There was one single bed and a bunk bed, the single near a small window and the bunk against the wall. On the opposite wall was a door that presumedly led to the bathroom. Sirius had already dumped himself on the top bunk and Remus on the bottom (he didn't like sleeping near windows that faced the moon) so that left the single.

They talked until dinner arrived about how astonishing all of this was and then afterwards they talked some more.

"But isn't school tomorrow going to be fun!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, are you feeling okay?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you just said the word 'school' and 'fun' in the same sentence," said James.

"Well, I don't mean the school work! Just, you know, sussing everyone out and meeting new people! It's going to be bitchen'!"

"Yeah whatever, Sirius. We all know you just want to check out some hot Aussie girls with awesome Australian accents."

"Hey, it's fresh meat. Someone has to take it. You're too besotted by Evans and Remus here hasn't had a girlfriend since…never!"

So they talked and talked and talked until the moon was high in the night sky. Then Remus said it was nearly ten so they should get some sleep, but it was a while before any of them heard Sirius' snores. But finally James and Remus succumbed to sleep.

**(_)(-)(_)**

HeYo! Now I know that this chapter was fairly boring but it was a setting the scene chapter! And they are ALWAYS boring… but never mind for in the next chapter hopefully you will meet some funny new characters….including some evil ones MWAHAHAHAHAHA…Nope just kidding, you got another few chapters before any of THEM appear. That's right this story isn't just some 'James and the Marauders find out the future' fic. They're in Australia for goodness sake! How much English Magical History are you going to find! But I promise, they will find out SOME things just not all. So a BIG thanks to Miss Emotional who helped (and is helping) me write this. The words might not be yours but some of the ideas were and I just love our chats where you suggest something terrible and I laugh HAHAHAHAHAHA just jokes your ideas are sometimes good…

Now REVIEW! If you don't I'll set Gerald the baby bat on you MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm not kidding… 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning was strange experience. It's one thing to wake up and not know where you are, to remember a couple of seconds later. It's a whole other thing to wake up and remember that you're several decades in the future!

James glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was seven o'clock. For a moment he panicked; at Hogwarts school started at eight thirty, but then he remembered that school started and five to nine here.

He sat up and saw that Sirius was still snoring in his bed, and Remus was in the bathroom, he was always an early riser.

Getting up, he walked over to Sirius' bed and stopped. Normally, if Sirius slept in, he would pull him off the bed, but he was on the top bunk.

Picking up his wand, he pointed it at Sirius and murmured some magic words…

BANG!

"Arghhhh!" shouted Sirius and he rolled off the bunk onto the floor.

"Oh shit!' shouted James and he went over to Sirius, who was laughing his face off.

Remus entered the room then and merely sighed at Sirius and James rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You two need to get into your uniforms. We're walking to school remember? And breakfast will be here any time now."

Almost as if he had heard a man no older than twenty-five knocked and entered with a breakfast tray with three plates of food.

Upon seeing Sirius and James, still in their PJ's on the ground, he raised his eyebrows and walked into the center of the room. He placed the tray on the small table and turned to face them.

"Hi, I'm Ben," he said, shaking each of their hands in turn. He had his fathers hair, although it was longer and a tattoo on his forearm. It was a skull with vines wrapped around it.

"Listen, you're new here so I'll give to a tip. It's best to walk down at five past eight-ish. That's when the train that all the Rosewood kids come on arrives. They'll be walking to school so all you gotta do is follow the crowd. But I'd get dressed now, because I've gotta explain to you lot about tech," he told them.

"Tech?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. The thing is, most kids will have- well you should get dressed first and then I'll tell you."  
They got dressed into their new uniforms.

"Dude! This so doesn't look good on me!" complained Sirius.

"It doesn't look good on anyone, believe me. I went to that school you know," Ben told them.

"Okay, so all the kids at school are going to have mobile phones…"

So Ben explained all about 'tech' to them. Remus didn't have to listen to most of it, because his mother was a muggle he already knew about technology, but there had been advances, so some were new to him. Such as Ipod's and laptops.

He showed them how to work the TV and told them not to worry about the shows, because they probably wouldn't have heard much about Australian television since even kids from England in this decade probably wouldn't know them.

An hour later, Ben finished explaining. They had finished their breakfast and packed their bags. Together, with Ben, they walked down the stairs, Steve gave them some muggle money and they walked outside.

It was very hot out. They crossed the road and the railway and began to walk up the main street, following the kids in the maroon. They saw many things. There was a pub a little way down the street that had a fake skeleton on the balcony, though it was nowhere near Halloween. They continued to follow the mass of red, passing many small shops, and a quite large shop called an I-G-A whatever that is.

They were doing fine finding their way until…

"Oh no!" screamed Sirius, coming to a stop.

They were at an intersection. Some of the Rosewood kids were continuing up the street but the others were walking into the side road.

"No!" screamed Sirius again, falling dramatically on his knees, "We're lost! We're going to _die_!"

"We are not going to die Sirius. Stop being melodramatic," said Remus, as Sirius began to roll on the ground and pound the ground with his fists.

Just then a boy walked towards them and asked, "Um…is he okay?"

He was very short, with black hair and oval glasses. He had a grey bag on his back that had a huge zip down the back.

"Uh, yeah. He's just a bit mental. I'm Remus Lupin. This here is James Potter and the one on the ground is Sirius Black."

"Brandon Rae but most people just call me Puddles. That's some accent you have."

"Uh, yeah. We're exchange students from England. Listen, this may sound a bit weird, but well we've just been following the crowd to get to school and as you can see they sort of split about now…"

Looking amused, he gestured for them to follow him and so James helped Sirius to his feet and they walked with Puddles up the side street.

"So what grade are you in?" Puddles asked when they turned up another main street.

"Um…I don't know," said James.

"How can you not know your own grade?" he asked, astonished.

"Well, I know in England we're in the fourth grade but here…" said Sirius.

"Oh…well how old are you?"

"Well, we're all thirteen turning fourteen…"

"You're in grade nine then. Do you know your form class?"

"Uh…we have Mr Emuoan-" began Remus but Puddles interrupted.

"Hey! We're in the same form class then! Brilliant!"

Just then someone from behind them called out, "Oi! Puddles!" and he turned to say hello to them, leaving them to turn the corner of the street alone.

Walking into the school ground was weird. At Hogwarts everyone said hello on the train, and there was a feast afterwards to talk, but here there were people greeting each other left, right and center. There were even some older kids in deep conversation with teachers! They all wore a variety of uniforms too. Some were wearing the maroon sports uniform, but others were wearing the formal uniform. There were even variations of the formal uniform! Some were wearing white shirts, others grey.

They walked further into the school, not knowing where to go.

"It's so…open…" said Sirius.

"Yeah, I know-" began James, but was interrupted by a dull but loud _ding ding, ding ding_.

Immediately people began to move in all directions.

"Shoot," said Remus, rummaging in his bag for his timetable.

"Okay, we're in M2," he told them.

"And where is that?" asked Sirius.

"Umm…well there's A block, and that's E block…"

"Oh look and there is B block. I'm not seeing a M block though, Remus!" said Sirius.

"Excuse me boys," said a skinny teacher with long blonde hair, "you need to get to class."

"Sorry, miss it's just that we're the new English exchange students and we don't know-"

"Ah! What block you looking for?"

"M."

"Okay, come with me," she said and they followed her around a huge block and down a little until she pointed to a small demountable building.

"You want the second room. Okay goodbye boys," she said and walked to her own classroom.

Walking over, they saw Puddles, who immediately waved them over.

"Hey guys," he said before some large boy began trying to get one of his shoes.

"Dude! What the hell!" said Sirius.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Sirius Black. Who the hell are you?"

"Michael Dudman."

"Okay, why were you trying to get Puddles' shoe?"

"I dunno…to annoy him," said Dudman.

"Ri-ight," said Sirius before turning to face the other direction.

Before anyone could say anything else, though, a fir tall-ish man with shaved hair, came forward and called, "Okay class! In you go! Alphabetical order!" Groans came from all sides, "Come on! You should know where to sit by now!"

When they had figured out where they were all sitting, the man James assumed was Mr Emuoan, started to call out names.

"Celene."

"Here," said a girl with long brown-blonde hair and a pretty face.

"Serious Black?"

"Sirius Black," said Sirius, "and I'm here."

"That's a strange name, Sirius," said Emuoan.

"I know, sir."

"Where is it from?" He asked.

"I dunno. It's the name of the Dog Star. That's all I know."

"Alright, then. Jaylie."

"Yep," said a girl with dark brown hair, tied up in a bun on the side of here head.

"Cleo."

"Here," said a girl with bracers, glasses and dirty blonde hair. She was not a looker.

"Alli."

"Here," said a girl with brown hair, glasses and slightly on the round side.

"Michael."

"Here," said Dudman.

"Rebecca."

"Here," said a girl with long purple-red hair.

"Sandra."

"Here," said a small girl with short, curly brown hair.

"Catherine."

"Here," said a blonde girl with short hair.

"CK."

"Here," said a girl with shoulder length, red hair.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Here, sir," answered Remus.

"Abe."

"Here," said a boy with cropped short brown hair and ears that stuck out.

"Lu."

"Here," said a girl with brown curly hair tied up in a pony-tail.

"Kaitlyn."

"Here," said a very pretty girl with black-brown hair.

"Nick."

"Here," said a boy with blonde hair that went down to his chin.

"Dee."

"Here," said a pretty girl with blonde hair.

"Dean."

"Here," said a boy with blonde hair.

"James Potter?"

"Here," answered James.

"Callum."

"Here," said a boy that was quite big.

"John."

"Here," said a boy with blonde hair.

"Brandon."

"Here," said Puddles.

"Stacey."

"Here," said another blonde.

"Tallara."

"Here," said a girl with a strange accent.

"Crystal."

"Here," said a girl with black hair.

"Blane."

"Here," said a boy with black hair.

"Pheonix."

"Here," said a girl with short curly brown hair.

"Nic."

"Here," said a boy with a hoarse voice.

"Well. Everyone as you probably noticed we have five new students. Crystal, what school did you come from?"

"Saint Mary's," said Crystal.

"And Tallara, here is from Canada, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And we have three exchange students from England. James, Sirius and Remus," he said, pointing them out.

"What kind of name is Sirius?" asked Blane.

"What kind of name is Blane?" asked Sirius harshly.

"Point taken," said Nick, while Blane looked haughty.

"Seriously though. What kind of parent calls their kid Sirius?" asked Blane again.

"I have a younger brother called Regulus," Sirius told them.

"No way! Your parents must hate you," said Dee.

"They do," said Sirius.

"Okay. That's enough chatter. Here are your diaries. Don't lose them. And here, Cleo, hand out the timetables please," said Emuoan.

James looked at his timetable and saw he had Potions first. He groaned internally, Potions was Peter's thing, not his.

He glanced at Sirius and saw his expression mirrored there.

Then the bell rang and everyone stood and pushed in their chairs. James made to walk out straight away, but noone else was moving, so he stayed put.

"Alright, off you go," said Emuoan and everyone left and grabbed their bags.

"Remus! _Remus_! Where are we going?" Sirius whispered to Remus who was looking at his timetable and diary.

"We have Potions in A1 according to this-"

"Isn't A block across the other side of the school?" asked James.

"Yes. Okay, follow me."

And so they ducked and wove in and out of the students and buildings, teachers and trees. Trying to find there way to A1.

"This is hopeless!" cried Sirius, "We're going to get lost!"

"No, we're not Sirius. We've made our way around Hogwarts before and they don't even give maps to that place," said James, encouragingly.

"They really should make a map for that place," said Remus.

"Yeah, I know. But they don't so let's just move on."

And eventually they made it, in time for the second bell. They saw everyone lining up with there books out already and hurried to get theirs. Then the door opened and there stood the teacher.

He was quite young and looked…ordinary. There was no other way to put it.

"In you come class," he said.

"As some of you know, my name is Mr Ellie. You can sit down."

There was a scraping of chairs and everyone sat and opened their books. James, Sirius and Remus had managed to get seats together up the back.

"Okay. The roll."

As the roll was called they said, "Here," to their names and recognized several people from their form class.

"As you may have heard, we have three new students. They are from England. Remus, James and Sirius? Could you stand up please?" said Ellie.

They stood and the same questions asked in form were asked here. Remus remembered that the croaky voiced Nick, Dean, Krystal, Callum and Dee were all here. It was good to know who was magic and who was not.

It turned out that there was a deferent…theme, for every half a term. For the first half of this term, they were learning about healing potions.

After a thoroughly unexciting lesson, they split up and went to their elective classes. Remus was to go to S1 for music, James was to go to M2 for HPE and Sirius was to go to I2 for Care of Magical Creatures. All were extremely nervous.

**(-)_(-)**

As it turns out, all James had to do was walk to the classroom they had had form in, which was a lot easier than what he assumed the others had.

When he got there Mr Emuoan was already there, ready to take the class out onto the oval.

"On Mondays lesson," he told the class, "we will have theory in M2 but on other days, go to the sports shed, unless its in the notices to go somewhere else."

Having no idea what a sport shed was let alone where it was, James figured he'd have to ask someone in his class later.

Emuoan called the roll and then they went out to play something called, 'soccer'.

They were split into two teams and given some bibs to wear. James' bib was blue.

James would have dearly have liked to ask what soccer was but he didn't know anyone who was magic here. So he just stood in the field and watched what others were doing.

Whose stupid idea was it to create such a boring game like this? Thought James.

There's only one ball, no flying and no danger whatsoever. They're just kicking a ball around, he thought.

He wondered whether Remus was finding music as boring as James was finding HPE.

**(-)_(-)**

Remus however was quite frightened in his class. They were learning about rock and so were starting with Rock'n'Roll. Mr Copae was trying to keep everyone in order but it wasn't working very well. They were all just mucking around. He sat in the second last row and was sitting next to two boys who had been in his form class, but they were ignoring him.

Then he heard someone say from behind him, "Hey. You. Yeah you. You're the new kid right? From England?"

It was the red headed girl from form class. She was sitting next to another girl he'd seen in form and another girl with long black hair who he'd never seen before. The black-haired girl was talking to a boy with chin length blonde hair across the isle, but the other two were staring at him intently.

"Uh…yeah," said Remus uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ciara, but everyone calls me CK. And this is Luella," said the redhead.

"Lu," said the brunette.

"Hi. I'm Remus," said Remus.

"CLASS THIS IS ENOUGH! TURN AROUND! THIS IS A DISGRACEFUL WAY TO START THE YEAR!"

And for the rest of the lesson, they listened to the teacher.

**(-)_(-)**

Sirius bored. Extremely bored. They had Miss Vin-Vin but Sirius had taken to calling her Vinnie in his head.

She was telling them about what could be one of the most boring creatures in the whole of existence; Puffskeins.

"The puffskein is a scavenger that will eat just about anything-"

"Hey. You. Dude with long hair." Whispered someone to his right.

Turning Sirius saw a boy with cropped-short brown-blonde hair, and very pale skin.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you the new guy from England?"

"One of them, yes."

"My names Xander. What's yours?" he asked.

"Sirius."

"This is Marshall Swanson and Blake Corrington. At break, you could sit with us if you like. We'll show you around."

Sirius looked at the boy. He gave off the same vibe as Lucius Malfoy did back at Hogwarts, only not as outright. He appeared to be simply being nice but Sirius having spent so much time around his family, could hear the underlining tone in his voice. As if he were commanding him to sit with him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine," he answered politely.

"You sure," asked Marshall.

"Yes." Very sure.

**(-)_(-)**

At break they met up in front of the tuckshop, where they lined up quickly. There were a lot of people lining up.

Grabbing something called a 'toastie' they hurried to sit down on an empty bench.

"How was HPE?" Sirius asked James.

"Boring. Stupid. CMC?" They had to be careful to not let muggles hear them refer to magical classes.

"Same. What about you Remus, how was music?"

"Oh. It was alright I suppose. I met some people," he said.

But before he could say anything else, three girls walked over. It was CK, Lu and another girl that Remus remembered was from form.

They saw them and frowned. CK said something to Lu, who walked over to them and said, "Remus wasn't it? You're soughta sitting on our bench."

"I don't see your name on it," said Sirius.

"What's your name?" asked Lu.

"Sirius," he answered back.

"Okay, Sirius. We have been sitting on the bench for a year now. Don't get me wrong, you're allowed to sit on this bench, but soon a lot of other people are going to come over and you _will_ find yourself pushed off. We can't help it."

Not wanting to make enemies of people, Remus said, "Come on guys. We'll just sit on this bench over here."

So, grumbling, they got up and sat on the nearest bench. And ate.

"These toasties are brilliant! What are they exactly?" said Sirius.

"You don't know what a toastie is?" asked Lu.

"How could they not know?" said the girl they didn't know.

"Who are _you_?" asked James.

"Alli," she replied.

"We've never had a toastie before," said Remus.

"Don't they have them in England?" CK asked.

"Ah no. We go to a boarding school-"

"Say no more. I understand. They're toasted ham and cheese sandwiches," said Lu.

"Genius," said Sirius, holding the half a toastie up high.

The bell rung and Sirius scoffed the last of his toastie and they set off for the class they were all looking forward to; Defence Against the Dark Arts.

But it turns out, that DADA here was just as boring as at Hogwarts. Remus still paid rapt attention but Sirius and James just yawned. They knew all this stuff already.

"This term we're going to learn about dark creatures." Said the teacher, Miss Dougal.

"Miss, we did that last year," said a girl up the back.

"Did you learn about Dementors last year?" asked the teacher.

There was an intake of breath. Apparently, Dementors were big news here.

"Will we be learning how to repel them?" asked a boy.

"The theory yes. We will attempt the practical as well, but this is extremely advanced magic, so many of you will not be able to do it."

This knowledge did not deter the class of their excitement though. Sirius, James and Remus were the only people looking disappointed.

"James, Sirius, Remus, why the long faces? Have you already done this work?" Dougal asked as the class fell silent.

"Yes, miss. We already know how to do Patronus'" said Sirius.

They had not, of course, learned it in class though. In second year, they had set themselves the task of becoming Animagi. But the book they had gotten to instruct them had told them learning to do a patronus first was best, because the patronus you had was likely to be your Animagus form.

"Really? Perhaps you three would like to show the class?" said Dougal.

Sirius, James and Remus got their wands from out of their pencil cases and stood at the front of the class.

"Expecto Patronus!" they shouted together (they had practised it together so many times) and out burst a wolf, a dog and a stag.

There were collective gasps and they could tell they had impressed the class greatly.

They sat down again and the lesson continued on.

When the bell rang they went to A6 where they had transfiguration.

"You are the top transfiguration class in year nine," began Mrs Dosmond, "I expect you all to behave-"

And so it went on. Boring.

When the bell went next it signalled the end of the day. They went out the way they had come and walked with Puddles to the end of the street and then he boarded the train and they kept walking, across the railway and into the Rising Sun.

"That was BORING!" said Sirius, flopping down onto Remus' bed.

"The days not over yet, Sirius," Remus reminded him.

"What?" asked Sirius sitting up quickly and hitting his head on the top bunk.

"Oww…"

"We still have Astronomy at eight," said Remus.

"That sucks," said James, sitting on his bed.

They were silent for a moment and then James spoke saying, "Hey guys. What's soccer?"

**(-)_(-)**

They got dressed in normal muggle clothes and walked down the stairs into the pub.

"Oh good. 'Bout time you lot got ready," said Steve.

"Huh?" said Sirius.

"I'm driving you to the school. No way are you walking through Rosewood alone," he said.

So they piled into the car and drove to the school and then walked into the grounds.

They saw everyone over by B block so walked over there, where a ladder descended from the roof and a young teacher walked down and said, "Climb up with care," and turned and climbed back up.

The class climbed the ladder and they saw in the distance other classes having astronomy lessons on different rooves.

"I am Miss Feffer and I am taking over Astronomy and Drama for Miss Brown, who is currently in Canada," she said.

She showed them the different moon phases. Basics. But apparently this was a new subject for the rest of the class.

Remus looked distinctly uncomfortable in the nearly full moons light, and he set up his telescope for the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, form was the same as the last, and Sirius had the feeling that it was going to be as boring everyday.

Next they had their elective subjects, which was again, fairly the same. Sirius found himself disliking this Xander more and more every time he spoke.

James found himself disliking Mr Emuoan as well. All he had to do was talk back and Mr Emuoan gave him his first detention of the year. He wondered what he was going to have to do.

In Defence they talked about Hinkypunks and Grindelows and defences against them.

At lunch however something new happened.

"Hey Remus! Remus! You don't have to sit all the way over there! We told you in music. You and your friends can sit with us if you like," said CK.

So they moved to the other bench with their toasties.

Everything was going well until…

"What is that?" asked Sirius.

"It's a jam donut," said Lu.

"A donut! That is _not_ a donut! Donuts have holes in the middle! It's what makes them donuts!" cried Sirius.

"Are you insulting my donut? CK I think he's insulting my donut. Get him off my bench!" said Lu.

"It's not your friggin' bench! It is the property of the _school_! Not YOU!"

"DO _NOT_ YELL AT ME!"

Sirius stood and walked off, fuming.

"Sorry about him… uh, we've got to…" said Remus, "yeah…see ya!"

And they hurried after him.

"What was that about?" James asked Sirius beside C block.

"She annoys me," said Sirius.

"We gathered that. But do you _have _to argue with her?" said Remus.

"Yes! My point shall be heard! I am right! _She_ is wrong!"

**(-)_(-)**

Potions was just as boring as it had been the first day. All they did was read from the textbook and when someone asked when they were going to do prac.

"When we get through all the theory," was Mr Ellie's response.

At lunch they thought it safer to walk around and appear to go somewhere then to sit down and look lost.

But their next lesson was what they were excited about. Sirius and James went to the Student Center (which they found out when asking someone they vaguely recognized as someone from their potions class, was the big blue-green building) for drama.

Remus went to A3 for Arithmancy, which he had refused to go without so he could do drama with the other two.

Remus lined up in front of the classroom. The door slid open and he walked in after a fit teacher with one earring.

"Hello class. My name is Mr Willie. Yes, laugh now; get it out of your system. Now, Arithmancy…"

And then after that he walked to the whiteboard and started to write.

**(-)_(-)**

In Drama it was decidedly less boring. They walked into the classroom (which was under the Student Center) and they put their bags in a corner and sat in a circle on the ground.

James looked to his right and was surprised to see CK.

"Oh. Hello," said James.

CK turned and said, "Oh, no. Not you," and turned back around to talk to her friend who he recognized as someone who sat with her at break, though he didn't know her name.

"Hello class. I'm Ms Feffer. Now I'm going to call the role and I want you to say the name of any pet you have," said Ms Feffer, their Astronomy teacher.

As is the alphabet Sirius was one of the first.

"Sirius?"

"Here. Uh…I don't have any pets."

And they Sirius perked up whenever he recognized a name.

"Ciara?"

"CK, miss," said CK.

"CK. Any pets?"

"I have seven chooks…a snail…well lots of snails actually. The original snail, Outcast, had lots of babies…by itself…Oh and we have a fighting fish, called Boris."

There was chuckling at this and the teacher moved on and eventually came to James.

"James?"

"Here. I have a, uh, bird. Named Kennilworthy," said James and a few people chuckled. Sirius figured these must be the wizards and witched here, because James had named his Owl after the author of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"What type of bird is it?" asked a girl that Sirius remembered had a _lot_ of birds.

"It's a…budgie…"

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

And then when the role was finished (James found out the girl CK was friends with was called Sarah) they stood up in a circle and played a game called Bang Bang. They had to pretend they had guns (whatever they were) and when Feffer pointed at someone and said "BANG!" they had to duck and the people on either side of them had point to each other and say, "Bang!" otherwise they were out.

Sirius and James were very bad at this and they had no idea what a 'gun' was…still they had fun.

They played more game and did some skits (acting exercises) and had to stay in for two minutes after the bell because they were too noisy.

After that they met up with Remus at the tuckshop where he was talking with Lu and Alli, but as soon as CK and James and Sirius they walked away.

"What were you talking to _her _about?" asked Sirius.

"You actually," he said.

"Was she apologizing?"

"No. I was trying to patch things up actually but you annoy her just as much as she annoys you," said Remus.

"It is not possible! She is the most annoyingest, annoying thing in all of existence! Besides I'm not annoying! Everybody _loves_ me! How could they not? Just look at me. Just look at my hair!"

"We get the point Sirius."

And they walked around school and when the bell rang they travelled to History, the subject they were most dreading. So was everyone else in their class too, apparently. In fact they looked downright fearful.

They got their books and as they were lining up, the door slid open and a tall skinny man with thinning whispy white hair was standing there.

"Make sure you have something to write with, something to write on and your diary. Forward in," said the teacher.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Mr Barge. If you don't do what you're told or you break the rules I _will _give you detention. This is your one and only warning. You will get no others. Sit down," said Barge.

Like all the teachers they went through the role, and like the other teachers, he stopped at Sirius' name.

"Sirius eh? Do you know what your name is Sirius?" he asked in an unkind voice.

"Yeah. It's the dog star," said Sirius.

"It's the dog star, _sir_."

"It's the dog star sir."

"That is correct, Mr Black."

He moved on, also pausing at Remus' name.

"Remus. Do you know about the tale of Romulus and Remus?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said Remus, clearly terrified.

"Well? Perhaps you would like to share it with the class then?"

"Yes sir. Um…well, there was a King. And the King had a nephew, who wanted the throne, so he overthrew the King and banished him. But the King had a daughter and he forced her to become a vestial virgin. But then she had twins to the war God Mars and, fearing that they would grow up to overthrow him he had them drowned in the river. But once thrown into the river they were found by a she-wolf and the she-wolf took care of them, until two farmers found them and were raised by these two farmers. Then when they grew up they found out who they were and the killed their cousin and returned their grandfather to the throne. They then decided they wanted a city of their own and decided to build one. When building the walls, Remus told Romulus that the walls were too short and in a fit of rage he killed his twin. He then finished the city, pronounced himself King and called it Rome."

"Well that's stupid!" said Sirius.

"Hand up! Mr Black," said Barge.

Sirius put his hand up.

"Yes, Mr Black," said Barge in a flat tone.

"Well that's stupid! Ha, ha your walls are too small. Bang! Ha, ha you're dead! Why kill your _twin_ over something so _stupid_?"

"It's a _myth_ Mr Black. It may not be real. Now quiet." And he continued to call the role.

"Ah, James Potter," said Barge a while later.

"Here, sir," said James.

"Do you now of a James Potter, Mr Potter?"

"Um…yeah…me…"

"Do you know of another James Potter in _England_, Mr Potter?"

"Well, no Mr Barge. See I'm right here," said James confused.

"I meant do you not know of the _famous_ James Potter. Not you. The one that died several years ago?"

"Well…. now you mention it…I don't know who you're talking about," said James.

"Surely you know about the Potters. They are internationally famous. How could you not know them?"

Figuring this must be something everyone knew and had happened sometime after 1974, he said, "I'm muggle-born, sir."

"Ah. That would explain it. Be sure to do your homework on the wizarding world of England young man. Sharing the name of such a respected figure and being in the wizarding world, could lead to confusion."

And the lesson went on. James wondered what he had meant by the _famous _James Potter. He dearly wanted to know, but knew that Remus wouldn't let him. It was not good, after all, to know your own future. It could mean he would want to change it, but he couldn't because for all he knew, it could lead to disastrous consequences.

**(-)_(-)**

**Please, please **_**please**_** review! I need reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Sirius and James woke up the next morning it was to the sound of vomiting. As it was the full moon the next day, Remus was feeling decidedly ill. Sirius and James had learned by now that this was a regular occurrence and Remus preferred them to simple ignore it.

When Remus got out of the bathroom they asked him if he thought he should stay home today. As they had thought he would say, he said no, he was fine and could go to school.

They walked to school with Puddles, as was now the usual. Puddles had also asked if Remus was okay, but Remus had shrugged off his concern by saying that he was fine.

They walked into school and went to their form room. The bell rang just as they were arriving.

"Hey Remus," greeted Alli.

"Hey," he replied.

"Woah! Remus you look like you've been run over! Are you feeling alright?" asked Lu, ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Bullshit. You are so not fine," said CK.

"I'm just feeling a bit ill. I'll be fine. It's Friday after all. I can rest on the weekend," said Remus with a smile.

The teacher arrived and they went through the roll and the notices. Then the bell went again and they went to their next lesson; charms.

They had had their first charms lesson on Wednesday but they had not taken notice of it. Charms was something they all new. But this lesson was different. It would seem that Mrs O'Ryan liked to talk. Mostly about history. So the students that had had her last year, knew that all you had to do was ask about something and she would go on and on and on about.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Miss. I was reading this book and there was a reference that I didn't understand. It was a reference to a 'You-Know-You'. Who's You-Know-Who?"

Remus, James and Sirius stiffened but almost everyone else was paying rapt attention.

"Well, Dean. In England, several decades ago there was an evil, dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. He tried to take over and wanted to rein over muggles and saw them and muggle-borns as beneath him. He was so feared that most people in England called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who. His followers, called Death Eaters, called him the Dark Lord. He started two wars, known over there as the first wizarding war and the second wizarding war. Many witches and wizards and muggles, were slaughtered because of him. But in 1997 on the second of May, he was killed. By a young boy called Harry Potter. He was seventeen, and is the only person to have ever survived the killing curse. Twice. It is a legendary tale."

Remus, James and Sirius were staring opened mouth and turned to look at each other. While Mrs O'Ryan continued to talk, they put their heads together and talked.

"Voldemort's _dead_," said Remus.

"And someone called Harry _Potter_ killed him," said Sirius.

"James. Do you have any relatives called Harry Potter?" asked Remus.

"No. Not that I know of. He could be muggle-born though. The name Potter isn't common in the wizarding world but it is in the muggle world."

"We should find out everything we can," said Sirius.

"No! Sirius if it _is_ a relative of Prongs' then we can't find out! It is not good to know too much about the future! We already know too much. No Sirius. Don't argue with me," said Remus.

"You're mean Moony," said Sirius.

"Whatever Padfoot."

When it was first break, they sat down and Sirius brought up something that he they hadn't talked about in a while.

"Hey. Since we can do, you know, outside school here, we should work on becoming Animagi again," said Sirius.

"Isn't it a bit redundant with Peter," said Remus.

"Nah. We know what we turn into and we can always catch him up. I think we should continue," said Sirius.

"Well-"

"Shhhh."

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of the girls. It would not do well to talk about Animagi in front of them.

**(-)_(-)**

After period six, it was lunch and Remus decided to get an ice block. James and Sirius were shocked because that would be 'spending more money than was necessary' and so went to watch this phenomenon.

"And he's getting out the money. Ooh big spender he is. He's getting the 80c iceblock."

"And he approaches the counter. He's asking for the Collipso."

"He hands over the money…and he's done it! He has bought something that was completely unnecessary."

"Here he comes. Tell us Remus, how does it feel to have that iceblock in your hand?"

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Hey! You lot!" called a boy who had just got an iceblock.

"Hey. You're the new guys right? From England?" asked the boy.

"Yes," said James.

"Oh. I'm John. I'm in your form class," he said, shaking their hands.

"Oh, I remember you. Yes."

"So how different is this place to Hogwarts, eh?"

There was a shocked silence.

"How do you know about Hogwarts? I didn't think you were a wizard," said Remus.

"What gave you that impression?"

"You're not in any of our classes," said Sirius.

"Well, you're right. I'm not a wizard. I'm a squib see. Abe's not though. He's my mate over there. He's a muggle."

"And you're telling us this…why?" asked James.

"Because a lot of the witches and wizards here, think they're better than the muggles, because they figure they'd have to be stupid not to realize that there were wizards among them. So they wouldn't answer certain questions about the muggle population here. But I'm not like that. If you have any questions about anything, I can answer better than they can. Also, there are some pretty smart muggles here. Just look at Lu and CK. They're in the top class for everything."

"Hey, John. Oh, hello. You're the new guys right? I'm Abe." Said Abe coming over.

"I was just saying hello," said John.

"You're in our music class, right?" Abe said to Remus.

"Yeah," he said.

"Cool."

"Well, I'll see you around," said John.

"See ya," said Sirius.

They turned and walked in opposite directions.

"Well, that was weird," said James.

"I like them," said Sirius.

"Really Sirius? I didn't know you swung that way?"

"Oh shut up Prongs."

**(-)_(-)**

"Finally! The week is over! The weekend has _begun_! Hallelujah!"

"Calm yourself Padfoot."

"We must celebrate! Look there's John! John! John! Hey! Over here!"

John walked over to them and said, "Yes?"

"We were wondering whether there was a Zonko's anywhere near here?"

"I don't know what Zonko's is, so I think not," said John with a frown.

"It's a joke shop," explained James.

"Oh. Well if it's a joke shop you're looking for, go to Wayne's World and go to the back of the store. There's an archway that only wizards can see. You'll find cheap knock off's of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes in there."

"Of what?"

"It's a joke shop. Bloody expensive one too. Originated in England. I would have thought you would know it," said John.

"Ah. Well-"

"Thanks John. See ya around," said Remus and he dragged the other two off across the street, leaving John looking confused.

It took a while but they eventually found Wayne's World and then they found the back of the store. In it were magical fireworks, portable swamps, and many other cheap knock offs. With their left over money from lunch this week they combined it and bought what they thought was the most useful thing there; wireless ears.

"This is so cool! We can eavesdrop on anyone we want now!" said Sirius, as the left the shop.

"Keep your voice down Sirius," said Remus, crossing the road, and running head long into CK and Lu.

"Ow! Watch where you're- oh. Hello Remus. James. Sirius. What are you doing here?" asked CK.

"We were walking home. What are you doing here?" asked Remus, and he saw out of the corner of his eye, Sirius drop a small something into Lu's bag.

"I'm sleeping over at Lu's tonight," answered CK.

"Oh, do you live in Rosewood Lu?" asked Sirius.

"It's none of your business where I live Sirius," said Lu.

"She lives in Thagoona," said CK.

Lu looked at her in what could only be described as horror, and smacked her upside the head.

"OW!"

"Don't give away where I live!"

"It's not like I told them your address!"

"I don't care!"

"Whatever. Anyway, we must run. We're going to miss our train, see you around," said CK, and they turned and walked down the side street. They turned the corner just in time to see CK hit Lu on the head.

**(-)_(-)**

When they arrived back at the Rising Sun, Remus had one question.

"Why on Earth did you put the Ear in Lu's bag?"

"Think about it Remus, they're having a sleepover," said Sirius.

"And?"

"And," said James, "It's probably the first sleepover they've had since coming back to school. What do you think they're going to talk about? They've probably been over to each other's a lot on the holidays. And the only new thing there is to talk about is-"

"Us?" said Remus.

"Exactly."

"Do you reckon they'll have a pillow fight?" said Sirius dreamily.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He walked over to his bag and got out the other Ear. He turned it on and turned up the volume. Against his better judgement Remus listened in.

"_I'll just dump my stuff over here, eh?"_

"_Yeah, you know the drill."_

There was the sound of scuffling and an _umph_ sound as CK put her bags on the ground.

"_Uh. I hate school."_

"_Oh no. Shock. Gasp. CK doesn't like school? When did this happen?"_

"_Since my drama class was full of dickheads."_

"_I feel so sorry for you. A class with James and Sirius, tut tut. You poor girl."_

There was a sigh, _"I know."_

"What's wrong with us?" asked Sirius.

"You really don't want me to answer that."

"Shut up."

"_So…degree?"_

"_James…maybe 50 degrees? I would say more but he's such an ass in Drama."_

"Hey!"

"_I reckon Sirius is a 50. Very average aren't they?"_

"_Yeah…Remus-"_

They heard a knock and immediately they all turned towards the door. Then they realized that it was coming from in Lu's house.

"_Yes?"_

A door opened.

"_I need your lunch box," _said a voice that must have been Lu's mother.

"_Yeah, I'll get it, hang on."_

There was some rustling and then…

"_OH MY GOD IT'S AN EAR!" _

Sirius promptly fell off James' bed in surprise.

"_What!" _

"They've found it!" screamed James, panicking.

"Get rid of the evidence! GET RID OF THE EVIDENCE!" screamed Sirius, also panicking.

"_Well get rid of it!"_

"Oh my God! They heard me!" Yelled Sirius, running around like a headless chicken.

"They didn't hear you, they're just talking," said Remus calmly.

"BULLSHIT REMUS! THEY HEARD!" And he picked up the Ear, threw it on the ground and started jumping on it before setting it aflame.

"Sirius!" shouted Remus, putting out the fire.

"I…think…we're…safe," panted Sirius.

"Good thing we didn't freak out, eh Sirius," said James.

"Yeah. Remus you really shouldn't freak so much. James and I will always take care of everything. You've got _nothing_ to worry about."

**(-)_(-)**

Thanks to those people who have looked at the story. We (Miss Emotional and I) really appreciate it. Now, REVIEW!

_**Oh and Merry Christmas for Monday and happy New Year! **_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they slept in. Since it was the full moon tonight Remus was sick when he finally woke up. James and Sirius were very used to this and knew he'd be feeling sick all day. They offered to stay in with him but Remus insisted they go out and explore like he knew they really wanted to.

So they wandered into the main street. Passing shops they made a beeline to the bank to see how much money they could get out at one time.

"You're allowed thirty dollars each at any one time, though if you don't spend the thirty dollars in a day it will vanish and appear in the vault again," said the lady at the desk in the bank.

"Aww, what! That's stupid! I wanted to buy a TV!" said Sirius.

"We have a TV in our room, Sirius," said James.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get a better one! That one looks so old!" complained Sirius.

"I'm a friend of Steve's," said the lady from behind the counter, "and I know that he bought new TV's several weeks ago. Those TV's are new."

"Oh. Well I wanted to buy a Computer then!"

They got their money and walked down the street, planning to buy chocolate for Remus, when they ran into some familiar faces.

'Oh. Hey, John. Abe," greeted James.

"Hey, James. Hey Sirius. Where are you going?" asked Abe.

"We are looking for a place to buy chocolate," Sirius informed them.

"Oh really, well you can find chocolate at IGA or Pleasures and Treasures," said John.

"Well I do like pleasures, and I do like treasures," said Sirius.

"Which one is Pleasures and Treasures?" asked James.

"The small store over there," said Abe.

"And the IGA?"

He pointed to the largest building on the street with a huge sign out the front that said, 'Supa IGA.'

"You didn't tell me it was 'Supa'!" said James.

"I didn't think it would matter," said John.

James turned to Sirius with excitement written all over his face. "Let's go to the Supa one!" he said.

"Aww."

"Come on Sirius!"

"Fine!"

They walked over to the zebra crossing with John and Abe, and walked into IGA.

It was magnificent inside, with cash registers lining at the front and quite a number of isles filled with goods. James and Sirius stared in awe as they walked into the isle filled with lollies and chocolate. They began grabbing at things called, 'Mars Bars' and 'Cadbury'. Then they travelled down the isle to the lolly section and grabbed a bag of lollies each. Then Abe said he wanted to go and buy something called an 'energy drink' and they went to the next isle and Abe grabbed a six pack of something called 'Mother' and went to the cash register. It took a while to figure out the notes as James and Sirius had never handled money before. But they figured it out eventually (with the help of John) and they walked out of the store.

"Hey, do you want a can?" asked Abe.

"Sure. Why not?" said Sirius and he and James took a can each.

They took a sip and…

"Wow! This stuff is great! What is this stuff?" asked Sirius.

"It's called Mother," said Abe.

"It's brilliant!"

They walked down the street, and started talking.

"So. How are you liking Rosewood?" asked Abe.

"It's boring. Though if I had a one of these every day I don't reckon it would be," said James, motioning to the can in his hand.

"Yeah well, I think I'm regretting giving it to you now," said Abe.

"Why on Earth would you be thinking that?" asked Sirius.

"You're acting…how do I put this…INSANE!" said John.

"What have we done that's insane?" asked James.

"Well, just before you tried to climb a tree and fly like a bird," said Abe.

"I could have made it, I just had to miss the ground," said James.

"Well, as lovely as this conversation has been, John and I have to catch a bus, so don't get yourselves killed."

And they left.

"Well aren't they nice people," said Sirius.

"Very nice," said James. They turned the corner and saw CK and Lu, sitting in the seats outside the fish and chips shop.

CK saw them and she immediately started to call them over.

"Oi! You two! Over here!" she said.

"We should probably go over, shouldn't we?" James said to Sirius.

"Yes. She looks like Remus does when we pull a prank," said Sirius and they walked over to the girls.

"Are those Mother cans in your hands?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing drinking those stupid things! They kill your brain cells and from what I've seen from this week, you don't have much to spare!" CK cried.

"Hey! I resent that!" said James.

"Do you have any left?" asked Lu.

Before they could answer her, CK said, "Do you have any idea what's in those things?"

"Energy," said Sirius.

"No, not quite," said Lu.

"Look on the list of ingredients. There a thing called Taureen. Go on see for yourself it's on there."

"Yeah," said Sirius, "What's taureen?"

Lu and CK looked at each other and then said at the same time, "It's bull sperm."

James and Sirius immediately began to choke and gag.

"Bull sperm! How is that legal!" cried James.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to DIE!" screamed Sirius.

"That's why I don't drink it," said CK, and they got up and left, leaving Sirius and James rolling on the ground.

**(-)_(-)**

They walked back to the Rising Sun, in time for the end of the day, after vowing that they would never have another Mother.

Remus was sleeping when they walked into the room and they quickly hid their purchases, for tomorrow. Remus was just coming to when Mr Cockrane arrived and took him to the shed in middle of the bush, for him to transform.

**(-)_(-)**

_**Thank you to Everyone that had reviewed, a.k.a the three separate people that have reviewed. We need more Peoples! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

* **This chapter is dedicated to the 16 people (so far) that have lost their lives in the QLD Flood Crisis and their families.**

When James and Sirius woke up Remus was already back in bed snoozing away. He was pale and had several cuts on his face, but the fact that he was here in bed rather than in an infirmary somewhere, they knew meant that it hadn't been a bad transformation.

Sirius waved silently at James to get his attention and pointed under the bed. He then mouthed the words- is he, then pretended to be asleep. James nodded and he and Sirius silently went down to the bar to grab breakfast. As it was a Sunday the pub was closed until eleven so they had the whole bar to themselves.

It wasn't until ten that Remus made his grand entrance into the land of the living.

"Hey! Look who it is," cried Steve.

"Hullo," said Remus, sitting down at the bar and picking at his breakfast.

"You're in a right state you are. What you do last night? Go clubbing?" asked Ben.

"Just didn't sleep well," mumbled Remus.

"Too right you didn't. Well I'd eat up. We gotta open shop soon," said Steve taking Sirius' and James' plates.

Remus ate half his breakfast before giving up and walking back up the steps. Sirius and James followed.

"So how'd last night go?" James asked him.

"Not bad," said Remus, "Though hopefully I won't have to go to that God forsaken shack again. Did not look sturdy at all! I thought I was going to knock it down just opening the door. But it was still intact this morning to maybe it was sturdy than I thought."

"Or they reinforced it with magic," suggested Sirius.

"Yeah there's that too," agreed Remus.

There was a silence for a while, but then James jumped up and grabbed the bag full of chocolate they had bought the day before.

"Maybe this will cheer you up," said James handing it to him.

"Chocolate!" cried Remus peeking in the bag. He picked up a bar and immediately began to devour it.

"You know it's never ceased to amaze me how you can be so civil in the Great Hall during every meal but when chocolate's involved you become a…a"

"Savage beast?" suggested James.

"Yes. A savage beast," said Sirius.

Remus stopped eating and looked up, "I really like chocolate though."

"Lu annoys me," said Sirius.

Remus and James exchanged a look and sighed, "We know," they said.

Sirius sat up, "How could you possibly know that? Have you been reading my mind again?"

"Believe me when I say this Sirius, I have no desire to read _your_ mind," said Remus.

"Well how else could you possibly know?" asked Sirius again.

"Well it could be that you are constantly glaring at her at school," said James.

"Or it could be that you and her are constantly fighting," said Remus.

"Or it could be that this is the fiftieth bloody time you've told us this morning!" yelled James.

"Personally I think it's the third option," Remus informed James.

"Me too," agreed James.

"Well she does!"

"We know!" they yelled.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" asked Sirius.

James sat up straighter, "Are you suggesting a prank?"

This caught Remus' attention, "What! No. No. No. We are _not_ playing a prank on Lu guys! She's a muggle!"

"Exactly so we'll have to be sneaky."

"What! No sneakiness."

"Maybe Remus is right. It should be a really big and obvious. Not sneaky."

"What! No! Sneakiness is good! Obvious is bad!" said Remus trying to get control of the situation.

"I'm thinking a potion," said James.

"Brilliant!"


	7. Chapter 7

They got to school early the next day. The potion had been successfully brewed much to Remus' disappointment. Now they just needed to figure out how to get her to drink it.

They heard over the speakers that all year nines were expected in the student center. They walked over and lined up in their form class. There was some difficulty with form class 9.3 who had trouble lining up in a straight line. Their teacher got so frustrated he yelled, "Just stand behind the person in front of you!"

They were then split into their 'sports houses'. James and Sirius had no idea what they were going on about, so were glad to hear the head of the sports department yell, "If you don't know your house come over here and I'll tell you!"

They went over with several other people. While they were waiting in line, Remus explained to them that at Rosewood, there were four sports houses.

"Like at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

Remus winced, "Yes Sirius," he whispered, "But please say the name of the magical school we attend a bit louder. I think some muggles didn't here you."

"Sorry," he said.

Remus rolled his eyes and continued, "Only these houses are for sporting events only."

"Like Quidditch?" asked James.

"You know if you two want this badly to alert the muggles of things like Quidditch and places like Hogwarts I'm sure the ladies at the office will be happy to lend you their microphone," said Remus.

"What's a microphone?"

"Never mind. Yes James, like Quidditch. They're called Rosemount, Oakleigh, Smithfield and Normanton. They are blue, yellow, green and red respectively."

"Why are they called that?" asked Sirius.

"How should I know?"

"Because you know everything?" said James.

"Well I don't, it would seem," he replied.

"How do they sort us into houses?" asked Sirius.

"Last names I think."

"Well that's a stupid way to sort. You know what! We should contact Hogwarts and ask to borrow the Sorting Hat and-"

"No Sirius!"

They continued up the line and found out their houses. Remus was to be in Oakleigh. James was in Rosemount and Sirius in Normanton.

They were split up. Rosemount was sent to the drama room. Normanton was sent to the HPE room opposite the drama room and Oakleigh was sent to the front of the student center.

In their separate rooms they were each explained what they were going to be doing on Monday for the first four periods.

"You are to have form class in the undercover area on Monday mornings. You will be given shortly a shirt and hat that you _must_ wear on Monday mornings. If you lose it you are to purchase another one. If you don't bring them then you will be given a detention. Every morning you will have two games of a sport that will change every five weeks. In between the games you will be able to relax in the tents provided or you can get a ball and play your own game, some fruit will be provided. We only ask that you do not bring out any electronic devices. This is class time and so normal class time rules apply. Please don't graffiti the hats and shirts. If you are taking public transport than do not travel in your smart moves shirt."

They lined up and were given their shirts (which came in three sizes- medium, large and extra large) and hats that looked foul. These items were their house colours. They wrote their names and were asked to get into teams and figure out a team name.

In the drama room, James was wandering when Puddles called out, "Oi! James! Over here! Be part of our team!"

He walked over and saw Puddles, John, two boys he didn't know and Lu. He sat down and John said, "Welcome to the team, mate."

"Yeah. Uh thanks," he replied.

"So. What are we going to names ourselves?" asked one of the boys.

"Me and Puddles have come up with a name," said John.

"What is it?" asked the other boy.

"Brandon-Lee and Johnny-Chan," he said impressively.

"No," said Lu.

"Fine," he sighed, "It can be 'Brandon-Lee, Johnny-Chan and team'."

"No. We are not calling ourselves that," she said.

Just then a teacher walked over and asked for their names. Then he asked what their team name was and before anyone else could say anything Lu said, "The People In Blue."

"That's so lame!" James said.

"I don't care! We are _not_ being 'Brandon-Lee and Johnny-Chan'"

In the HPE room Sirius was invited into a group with Alli and a team of girls, which he would have been happy about except that they were Alli and co. He knew he'd get hit with a frying pan if he dared to do anything with Alli or any of her friends.

Remus however had been invited into a team with all girls except one, who happened to be Abe. But he was content because he knew one of the girls- CK.

"What's our name?" she asked them.

"I dunno," said most of the girls.

"Does it really matter?" asked Abe who obviously didn't like being surrounded by these girls, "We could just be 'Team Yellow'"

"Meh. It's as good a name as any I suppose," said CK.

The houses were then brought into the student centre. Since they were in the middle of period two they played tower ball for the rest of the two and a half periods. Oakleigh vs. Smithfield, then Normanton vs. Rosemount which turned out to be a chaotic game.

See, Tower Ball is much like dodge ball. Only you have two 'towers' a.k.a two cricket stumps. To end the game you have to knock one of them over. The rest of it is simply dodge ball. Sirius and James were on different team and didn't know how to play the game. All they knew was if a ball hit you, you were out. You can imagine the chaos.

Meanwhile they had blackmailed Remus into sneaking the potion into Lu's water bottle.

The lunch bell rang and they got changed out of their Smart Moves shirts. They waited eagerly for the potion to take effect- even Remus who liked a good prank as much as the boys.

And they got what they wanted.

"Oi! Lu!" yelled Abe, "You're sitting in my spot!" It would seem that this was a running joke between them.

But Lu in her potion-endued state did not take it as a joke. She seemed to burst into tears and cried, "Why are you so mean!"

Abe was thoroughly taken aback, "What? It- it was a joke Lu. Geez, you're time of the month is it?"

Suddenly the tears dried up, "Oh this is a joke to you is it? You wouldn't know a joke if it bit you on the arse!"

"What is wrong with you Lu!" he shouted.

She looked guilty, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Abe! Oh God I can't believe I did that!" and she burst into tears again.

Sirius and James had to struggle to contain their laughter. Remus however, thought that while it was very amusing to see the rapid mood swings, he felt a little guilty. If Lu said the wrong thing, she could ruins friendships, or get a detention.

"CK," she sobbed, "Why does noone love me?"

"P-plenty of people love you Lu," said CK, she looked white with shock.

"Oh yeah? Who!" Lu yelled angrily.

"Y-your mum and dad and sisters and your friends," she said, quickly getting angry.

"Now now," interrupted Remus, "There is no need to get angry at each other."

"You're right!" cried Lu, "I'm so sorry CK! I've been horrible to you!" She enveloped CK in a hug.

Remus merely shrugged at the terrified and quizzical look that CK gave him from over Lu's shoulder.

The bell rang and they had drama so CK said goodbye to the others and walked to Drama with Sirius and James.

Remus made his way to Arithmancy.

At break Lu wasn't there. Remus asked CK and Alli where she was and Alli told him that Lu had abruptly fallen asleep in Business and that the teacher had sent her home early.


	8. Chapter 8

The monotony of the next two days was indescribable. It was just so incredibly boring, even Remus agreed. It wasn't until Thursday the fourth of February that something mildly interesting happened.

They were told that the swimming carnival was next Wednesday. At period six Rosemount was to go to the tables between C and B block, Normanton in the undercover area and Oakleigh inbetween R and M block to elect themselves for swimming events.

Having never been to a swimming carnival Remus and James signed up, but Sirius who had never been taught to swim decided that participating was overrated.

The next day the boys were walking calmly around when…

"Arghhhh!" they all shouted.

They were drenched. Lu, CK and Alli had hid in the bushes and squirted them with water from their water bottles.

When they went to class, DADA, they were not allowed into the classroom. They were forced to sit outside and dry themselves off in the sun.

Best DADA class ever.

T_+_T_+_T_+_T_+_T

The swimming carnival was at a private school in Ipswich, which was the closest city. They caught the bus in and when they got there they got changed.

They decked up in the colours of their house and had a ball of fun. They did terribly in the actual races, but were told it didn't matter because every person in the water was a point.

There were people who jumped in the water wearing hula skirts and riding noodles. There was a girl in grade ten who jumped in with a yellow floaty on her back.

Then at the end everyone jumped in the pool and every person out of the pool got his or her house a point.

It was a very fun day, and everyone waited anxiously for the results.

"In fourth place, Normanton!"

"No!" screamed Sirius, rolling on the ground.

"In third place, Rosemount!"

"Oh the shame!" yelled James, joining Sirius on the ground.

"In second place…Smithfield!"

There was a scream from the Oakleigh-ans. The captains walked up and collected the trophy, everyone got changed and they caught the bus home.

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I know I could have done it a lot bigger, but I wasn't at last year's carnival. But that is generally what goes on at our carnivals. Crazy ain't it?**_

_**A note for Miss Emotional when she reads this- I can't remember! I can't remember what places the houses came in, I only know Oakleigh won. Don't kill me and I'm not changing it! This is what you get for trying to take over MY army of flying monkeys!**_

_**By the way happy Australia day! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Soz for taking so long to update but school started and then I was really sick and then I had more school work and yeah.

It was Thursday afternoon and Remus, Sirius and James were crossing the railway line so they could go to Herbology. They had just finished crossing when they saw CK, Lu and Alli walking towards the train station. But where could they be possibly going? Thought James.

He decided to ask.

"Oi! Lu! CK! Alli! Where are you off to?" he shouted across the road.

The crossed the road.

"So? Where are you going this late?" asked James again.

"Late-night," Lu answered.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were in a rush. Night-"

"No," CK giggled, "Late-Night. It's something Riverlink does on Thursdays. You do know what Riverlink is right?"

They looked at each other, "No," they said.

"It's a shopping center. Known as Riverstink as well as Niggerlink depending on whether you're racist or not. You aren't racist right? I hate racists," said Lu.

"Uh, no. We're not racist."

"Good. Anyway, every Thursday the shops stay open until eleven so the school kids can go shopping during the week."

"Hey, do you want to come with us?" piped in Alli. CK seemed to like this idea, but Lu looked livid at the idea of letting them come with them.

"Uh, we-"

"Would love to," Sirius interrupted. Remus gave him a look that clearly said he didn't like the idea of ditching Herbology, but he couldn't say anything in front of the girls, as they were muggles. Sirius and James decided to use that to their advantage.

"That's great! You got money for the train?" asked Alli.

"Uh, yeah. I think…"

"That's cool. If you don't I've got an extra Go Card," said CK.

"A what?" asked James, as they walked towards the train station.

"A Go Card. It's like a debit card but you can only use it for the train," explained CK.

The boys had no idea what a debit card was but decided not to say anything. This was obviously a worldwide muggle thing that they would know about if they were muggles.

They had enough money. They paid for their tickets and boarded the train. It was so different to the Hogwarts Express. More…muggle. There were no compartments, just rows of seats.

When the train started moving a lot of people joined them. Some they recognized, some they didn't. Eventually they arrived at Bell Street Station. They stepped onto the platform and walked up the steps.

"So just how far away is this Riverlink?" asked Sirius who was already puffing.

"Not far. Just across the bridge," answered Lu, with a wicked glint in her eye. Sirius didn't understand why. After all it didn't sound very far.

But then they rounded the corner and saw the bridge. It was a bridge across the Bremer River, which they were told turned into the Brisbane River. They walked and walked and walked, and they finally crossed the bridge. Walking into Riverlink, Sirius and Remus were thoroughly puffed out. Only James wasn't, probably due to his Quidditch Training.

They went through the automatic sliding doors and were greeted by fresh cool air. The place was packed. It was full of muggle shops to the brim. They went to a few of the girl's favourites. They abandoned Remus and CK in A&R, which was a bookstore, agreeing to meet in the food court later. They visited the pet shop and ogled the puppies, went into Kmart and looked at the CD's, went into Jay Jay's in which Sirius stared dreamily at some men's skinny jeans. They went everywhere in short. They saw a bunch of people, who the girls seemed to know but the boys didn't.

They met up with Remus and CK outside a fast food store called 'McDonalds' that James had never heard of.

"Did you guys spend all of the last three hours in the book store?" asked Lu disgusted.

"No!" said CK, "Just most of it. We went to Jay Jays and the pet store and-"

"Okay we get it. You went to all the places we went to. What's for dinner?" asked Sirius.

CK glared at Sirius for interrupting her but he ignored her.

They ended up giving Lu and Sirius the money to go line up for the food.

James was staring off into space when he was startled out of his reverie by Alli.

"Those two are so going to get together," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Those two and those two," she said nodding towards CK and Remus who were talking about their books and Sirius and Lu who were arguing in the line up about who got to hold the money.

"Okay, CK and Remus I could understand. But Lu and Sirius? They hate each other," he said.

"Not really," said Alli in a wise tone, "They annoy each other. There is a difference."

"But why does that mean they like each other?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because every guy Lu has ever liked they started off annoying each other. Of course they never got together. The spark faded for her and they never even got a chance to get started."

"Who was it?" he asked, curious.

She looked at him, probably trying to decide if she could trust him, and then said, "Abe."

"What! Abe!"

"Yeah. And he knows it too. Now they just annoy each other even more than in the beginning."

"Wow. Well maybe something will happen, but when? At the end of the year, when we have to go home?" he said.

"I know, I know. It's all doomed to failure and all that. But come on. They would so make a cute couple," she said.

"Actually I think they'd just join forces and annoy _us_ together. That'll be hell. But Remus and CK would make a cute couple. Maybe even too cute. Nerd love almost always is."

"Oh CK isn't a nerd."

"Uh, yeah she is," he argued.

"Yeah, she calls herself a nerd, but she's not a true nerd. You'd be surprised at a lot of un-nerdy things she's done. They certainly surprised me. Not pleasantly either."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but she put her hand over her mouth and pretended to zip them shut.

"Can't tell you. Sworn to secrecy."

"Anything I should warn Remus about?"

"Nah, it's nothing major."

They were silent for a while. Then Alli said tentatively, "So who is she?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you're pining over."

She was giving him this look that clearly said that if he tried to brush this off, she would skin him alive.

"Her names Lily. She's in England," he told her.

"Ahh. Tell me about her," she demanded.

He smiled, "She's the most gorgeous girl in the world. She has long red hair and green eyes. Like emeralds…"

And he continued to tell her everything about her. How he'd been asking her out for a really long time but she still hadn't said yes. How he was beginning to lose hope.

"Never give up hope. If you love her, tell her," she said.

"I have!"

"Was it in a stupid way?"

"What do you mean a stupid way?"

"Like the way you act normally. Not seriously."

"Er…"

"Tell her what you just told me in the most serious voice you can-"

"I could make a really bad joke there."

"-and she'll believe you."

_**My Playlist while writing this chapter:**_

_**I Just Wanna Be King- Lion King**_

_**Sexy Bitch- David Guetta ft Akon**_

_**This Ain't A Scene It's An Arms Race- Fallout Boy**_

_**Hallelujah (My choir is performing it in the Queensland Eisteddfod)**_

_**Early Morning- Alesana **_

_**Wait For You- Atreyu**_

_**Take Me Away- Chase Coy**_

_**City of Sin- Escape the Fate**_

_**Lost in Darkness- " " "**_


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Sirius noticed Alli and James talking more. They got on very well and Sirius wondered if maybe James had finally forgotten over Lily.

"Oh my God that sucked!" moaned CK in drama.

"What sucked?" asked James.

"That maths test! How did you do?" she asked.

"Um…we…haven't done it yet," said Sirius, who had no idea what 'math' was.

"Mr Willie told us all the classes had done the test. We were the last one," said CK.

"Well that's correct…we were…away," said James.

"No you weren't. You've been at school everyday since the beginning of term," said CK.

"How in Merlin's name do you know that?" asked Sirius. James blanched and elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"What?" he hissed.

"'Merlin's name'?" repeated CK, confused but with an amused expression on her face.

"Uh…" but then Ms Peffer called the class to attention and they were saved from answering questions.

When they were safely back at the Rising Sun James turned on him.

"You idiot!" he scolded, hitting him over the head.

"What? I didn't mean to!" shouted Sirius.

"What did you do?" sighed Remus.

"I just let slip, Merlin's name. That's all!"

"You what!"

"It's all cool. She thinks we're weird anyway so she probably just thought it was an inside joke or something," said Sirius quickly.

T_+_T_+_T_+_T_+_T

At the beginning of the school week Lu was annoyed. She'd had a fight with her little sister that morning and was in no mood to deal with Potter and Black that day.

So while they played a gruelling round of Netball she ignored them. But her tolerance was waning.

"I hate this stupid game! Netball is such a girl's sport!"

"Oh. My. God. It is boiling! How can you stand this heat! Its like the sun is focusing all its energy into melting me! And it's succeeding!"

"Why serve us watermelon? I hate watermelon! It's all…watery!"

She couldn't stand it. One more word out of Potter's mouth and-

"I hate-"

Thump

Turning around and rubbing his head where the hard netball had hit him, James turned an accusing glare at Lu.

"What was that for?" he asked astonished.

"'What was that for'? 'What was that for'! Shut up already! I don't care if you're getting attacked by the snow monster I don't want to hear about every little thought you have as he eats you okay!"

"Lu get me your diary!"

T_+_T_+_T_+_T_+_T

"I can't believe she threw a ball at my head!" exclaimed James.

"I can't believe she hasn't punched you yet," said Remus.

"Why would you think that?" asked Sirius, taking a seat.

"She got a detention."

"Well she shouldn't have thrown that ball at my head!"

"Well you shouldn't have been complaining so much," said a voice behind them.

"Lu! I thought you had detention?"

"I did it already. It was only a fifteen minute."

"What you got there?" asked Sirius.

"Oh this? It's a Bulla Mini Tub."

"I don't mean the ice-cream. I mean the thing you're using to eat it with. It's a piece of wood!"

"It's not a piece of wood it's a scoop!"

"Sure."

"Don't give me attitude! It's a bloody scoop okay!"

"Wood!"

"Scoop!"

"WOOD!"

"SCOOP!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Alli.

"You two are pathetic! The only reason you fight so much is because you have the exact same personality! From this point on if I catch you two being anything less that civil to each other I will personally make sure you both never talk again!"

There was no fighting after that.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah, sunlight and fresh air are good for the soul," said CK as Lu, Alli, Remus, James, Sirius and herself walked around the oval.

"Yeah, it's just brilliant," grumbled Lu sarcastically.

"Oh don't be like that," said Sirius, "I feel like exploring. Let's go in there." He pointed towards the part of the Rosewood Reserve that was on school property.

"We can't go in there," said Alli immediately.

"Why not?" asked James.

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" said Lu.

"No."

"It's dangerous!"

"How is that little cluster of trees dangerous?" said Sirius.

"It's not the trees that are dangerous Sirius," said CK, "It's what live in the trees."

"Yep," said Lu, "Drop Bears. Very dangerous."

"What are Drop Bears?" asked James quickly.

"Noone told you?" asked Remus.

"No. What are they?" asked Sirius.

"They're these bears that climb up into trees waiting for the right moment," said CK.

"The right moment to what?"

"To pounce on unsuspecting people and claw their eyes out. Very intelligent beasts they are too," said CK.

"Y-y-your lying," said James.

"Why would I lie about that? Am I lying Remus?" asked CK.

"No. I'm surprised our teachers didn't debrief them like they did me," said Remus.

"Probably knew they wouldn't listen," said Lu.

"What did they tell you Remus?"

"They told me, ah," said Remus, looking at the girls for help.

"Hoop Snakes," whispered CK.

"About Hoop Snakes," he said.

"Hoop Snakes?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said CK, "They slither up on top of hills and mountains and when they see their prey they bite their tail and roll down the hill, then when they get close they let go of their tail and leap at you."

They spent the afternoon telling the boys about Jumping Spiders, Crocodile-Ducks and Man-Eating Ants. By the time it was home time they were severely shaken up.

That afternoon they were having an early dinner, when Ben came jumping down the stairs.

"I gotta go dad," he said, "Mister Quintley's got a cow stuck in an old abandoned mine. Kaitlyn needs some help getting him out."

"No!" yelled Sirius and James, making everyone in the pub jump.

"What?" asked Ben.

"You can't go out there it's dangerous," said Sirius quickly.

"It's fine Sirius, I've been out there before," said Ben, a smirk on his face.

"But what about the Drop Bears?" said James.

"Drop Bears!"

"Yeah, and the Hoop Snakes and the Man-Eating Ants and the Crocodile-Ducks," said Sirius.

Realizing what they were going on about everyone in the vicinity started laughing.

"There is nothing funny about Crocodile-Ducks! Why are you laughing?" asked James.

"I think someone was pulling your leg mate," said Steve.

"What?"

"Drop Bears and whatever else you said aren't real, mate. They're made up to scare the tourists," said Ben.

Realisation that they had been played like a fiddle dawned on James and Sirius' faces. They looked at each other and then at Remus and said, "_YOU!_"

"You and those girls played a trick on us," said James.

"Uh, don't go doing something rash guys," said Remus, backing away with his hands up, "It was just a joke."

"But now you have awaken the sleeping giant," said Sirius.

"Vengeance shall be ours!" yelled James.

And laughing evilly they walked backward up the stair and into their room.

"Are they always so melodramatic?" asked Ben.

"Yep."


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning class," said the substitute teacher they had for Charms the next day, "I'm Ms Winchinski and I'm going to supervise you while you take your test."

"Test? What test?" whispered James.

"The test, James," said Ms Winchinski, "That you have been revising for, for a week."

"Oh," said James, "That one! How could I forget?"

"I don't need commentary from the peanut gallery James," said Ms Winchinski and Sirius shot a look at that James that clearly said, "The peanut gallery?"

James shrugged back and looked at the piece of paper, took a deep breath and took the plunge.

That break the girls could be heard boasting about how they had bested the 'pommies' and tricked them into making a fool out of themselves.

It was at second break that they had a visit from the only other exchange student in the school. Her name was Kaylee and she was from Canada. She asked how they were and exchanged pleasantries When the were done, Kaylee explained how she got that 'joke' played on her in the first week and that she had gotten them back by equalling their wit.

The explained to her that their wit was no match for the Aussies and that they planned to scare the jokers.

"Boys," she said shaking her head.

It was when they were walking towards drama that James and Sirius made a surprising discovery. On the sides of the walkway heading towards the Student Centre where drama was held were hedges. The found a gap in those hedges and soon discovered it was a perfect place to hide.

MWPP

CK was walking towards drama, her books from her last class still clutched in her hand. She liked to get to class early so that she could…well just because she had nothing better to do. She was still putting them away when…

"Boo!" someone screamed, lunging out of the bushes and practically tackling her to the ground. CK screamed and immediately covered her head and looked up to see Sirius and James, laughing their heads off.

"You bastards!" she screamed. James did the smart thing and ran off, but Sirius was unable to from laughter.

"That…was so…FUNNY! You should have seen…your face…" he laughed, but that soon died away when CK came up to him, book in hand.

"Ow! Ow! Not the face! Not the face! OW! Not there either!"

"You stupid, stupid little man! I am going to KILL you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

They didn't try to scare her again.

MWPP

The next Monday Lu was sad. Her family, being Catholic and she was at a loss of what to do.

"CK!" she cried running up to her, "You have no idea what my family are making me give up for lent!"

"What?" she asked.

"TOASTIE'S!" she screamed, "I can't live without them! What am I going to do?"

"What's lent?" asked Sirius who was standing behind them.

"It's where you give up something for 40 days and 40 nights," explained CK, as Lu was too busy sobbing into CK's shoulder.

"And meat of Fridays," Lu added in sobbing.

"Why?" asked Sirius baffled.

"Something about Jesus dying for our sins," CK shrugged, "I dunno, I'm not Catholic. And something tells me I don't want to be one."

"How am I going to survive Smart Moves without toasties?" asked Lu.

"That's why you shouldn't listen to your parents," said Alli.

"Can't you just buy a toastie and not tell your parents?" asked James.

"NO!" yelled Lu.

"Why not? You're parents aren't going to find out."

"But He will know!"

"Who?"

"God!"

"Oh. Him."

MWPP

Remus woke up Tuesday not feeling the best. It was six sleeps till the full moon and he was nervous. He had been given the potion yesterday which tasted disgusting. Hopefully he would be in control this full moon.

"But don't get used to it," Mr Cockrane had said, "As soon as you're back in your own time zone you'll have to wait for it to be invented first."

But thankfully that day he hadn't had to do much. First up after form they had had their first full school assembly and it mostly consisted of sitting and listening to people drone on for hours on end (the principal in particular) and missing out on whatever class they had first.

They went to their classes and found themselves at a loss of what to do at second break. It was like Mr Culverbarn had sucked the imagination and hyperness of them.

"Hey Lu," said CK, "I really like Alesana's new album."

"So you've told me," sighed Lu, "And I agree it's good but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to it all the time. I can't even tell what they're saying!"

"I can."

"You're ears are used to it."

"Used to what?" asked Sirius.

"Screamo music," said CK.

"Emo-screamo music," mumbled Lu.

"Hey! Don't say that like it's a bad thing!" said CK.

"But what is it?" asked Sirius.

"Well it's a type of music. Not a lot of people like it because it has a lot to do with death. But mostly I think it just tells stories. Like Alesana's earlier album, On Frail Wings of Vanity and Wax, all the songs are about Roman and Greek myths. Nero's Decay, one of the songs is about Rome falling."

"And what makes it so good to you?" asked Sirius.

CK looked insulted, "It's unique!" she cried.

"Okay…"

"Show them the new album," said Lu.

CK whipped out her iRiver and scrolled down the page until she found the right one, and then she played.

There was talking in the background at first, and then a hoarse voice started speaking.

"I am hear to tell you a story, a story that will torture your thoughts by day and poison your dreams by night. And though I will do my best, there are no words that can be written nor brush strokes laid on canvas that can describe the stark and utter horror of the night that Annabelle died."

Then all the background talking stopped and a creepy female voice said, "The emptiness will haunt you."

And then BAM! Full band music started to play, making them all jump.

"That's seriously creepy!" said Sirius.

"I know right," said CK smiling and turning the music off.

"What was that about?" asked Remus.

"Well basically the whole album tells a story. It's called The Emptiness. Basically each song represents a chapter. In Curse of the Virgin Canvas, it tells of a man waking up and in the bed beside him is the love of his life and she's dead. And he freaks out and is trying to remember what's happening and then he sees that he's covered in blood and remembers killing her."

"Well that's lovely," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Then in The Artist, the man or 'the artist' chops her up into little pieces and hides her in the basement."

"You listen to this stuff?"

"And then in The Lunatics Lament he starts to go insane and he thinks that he's killed her but then he thinks the Thespian did it, who's really just part of his imagination. And he wanders around town for a bit and…well it's really creepy what they say at the end of the song. Hang on…"

She found it on her iRiver and played it. It wasn't exactly on spot so they got the end of the song too.

"I wish you could see, you're the only girl I've ever dreamed of…darling could you please, take a walk with me, we could count the stars and disappear. I wish you could see you're the only girl I've ever dreamed of. Are you satisfied? Are you satisfi-ied?"

Then violins started playing in the background and the same hoarse voice said, "The depth of a man's soul can not be measured in a matter of meters and fathoms but rather it is in my opinion only quantified by his proximity to heaven and hell. I was in such a state that I ushered myself past the town tavern, bursting at the seams with the sounds of laughter and drunken piano playing. Had it only been a different night, a different place, a different kind of man passing by the threshold of that innocent pub. The events that transpired at that point would have undoubtedly been drastically different. I can only guess if anyone outside that place had a clue when the exclamations" and then the violins stopped, "of mirth became the desperate screams of the helpless, begging for their very lives."

"Whoa," said James, looking impressed.

"Please tell me you don't like this music James," said Sirius.

"It's pretty cool," said James.

"It's not! It's full of-"

"What happens next?" asked James.

CK smiled and continued, "So he walks into a pub and kills three people. That song's called The Murderer. And then in Hymn for the Shameless he realises exactly what he's done and he tries to clean up after his mess, and he walks away, then in The Thespian he thinks he sees the thespian and is chasing after him, though he doesn't exist. Then in Heavy Hangs the Albatross he decides that he's going to go and murder a lot of people just simply because he's got nothing left to live for and he does kill a lot of people and he's about to kill himself to be with his Annabelle and he sees her. And he talks to her and decides to seek revenge for her before he kills himself, that's in The Lover. In 'In Her Tomb By the Sounding Sea', he finds the Thespian and challenges him to a duel or something, and then in To Be Scared By An Owl, he's lost the Thespian so he's looking for him again and he finds him and tries to kill him, again. And then in the next song, Annabelle which is from Annabelle's point of view, we find out that this was all happening in his head. Annabelle's not dead. That he wrote down everything he saw and painted things as well and she read them, realized he was going insane, and, fearing for her life, kills him."

"That is the shittiest ending ever," said Sirius.

"It's okay. Not my cup of tea though," said Remus.

"I like it. Can you show it to me?" asked James.

"Of course," said CK.

"No!" yelled Sirius, "That is shit! I cannot believe you listen to that crap! I hate it! It's about a man who murders the love of his life and then she kills him for no reason! It's promoting violence! You know what it reminds me of? My family! That's bad! And the screeching that you showed us isn't music! It sounds like my mother when she was yelling at me for putting dungbombs under my cousin's skirts when I was five! And she grounded me too AND put took away my supply! And I worked hard for those dungbombs! She was really mean! They disserved it anyway because they're conniving little bitches but that's not the point! The point out the music you listen to is shit!"

CK and James were glaring at him, and it took him three and half minutes from Remus' watch to realize this. But when he did, he did the stupid thing and asked, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Sirius," said Lu, "I would run."

"Now," said Remus.

James and CK lunged at him, and he ran, screaming profanities the entire way.

_**Okay I could have possibly insulted a lot of people in this chapter. Sorry if I did. First off, religion. Lu is based off one of my good friends as are most characters in this story, and I respect hers and others religions greatly, I did not mean to offend. My mother is Catholic if that helps. Second, music. CK is based off me, and I love that music. It's not for everyone which is why I had not all the Marauders liking it. The Emptiness is a legitimate album and I really do love it. Even if you don't like that type of music look up the first song anyway, just listen to the beginning, it's creepy. Oh and Siobhan, I expect you to review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Sirius, James and Remus were once again, sitting with the girls. This had become a regular occurence now and Alli was quite pleased to know that the forced friendship had become a real one.

They were talking about anything and everything when Jacinta came over and started asking Lu whether she had any money. Lu, of course, had at least two dollars in her wallet.

"I don't have any Jacinta," she answered.

"Okay," said Jacinta sulking, and she walked away.

"Who was that?" asked James as soon as Jacinta was out of earshot.

"That was my sister Jacinta," said Lu.

"_She's_ your sister?" asked Sirius astonished.

"Yeah," said Lu.

"You have a sister?" asked Sirius.

"I have _two_," corrected Lu.

"No way? Any brothers?" asked James.

"No."

"Who's your other sister?" asked Sirius.

"My other sisters name is Mary and she's seven," said Lu.

"Wait, you're a middle child?" asked James.

"What's wrong with that?" asked CK angrily.

"Nothing, it's just unexpected is all," said James quickly.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sirius asked CK and Alli.

"Well I have two sisters," said CK.

"And I have five brothers," said Alli.

"Five? Are you serious?" asked James.

"No, I am," said Sirius.

"Dude, that is such a bad joke," said CK.

"Yeah, don't do it again," said Lu.

"What are you're sisters names?" asked Remus, joining in the conversation.

"My little sister's name is Maree and my older sisters name is Elizabeth," she said, "She's in year eleven. I'll point her out to you sometime."

"What about you guys?" asked Alli, hoping they wouldn't ask her about her brothers.

"Only child," said Remus.

"Same," said James.

"I have a younger brother," said Sirius.

"What's his name?" asked Lu.

"Regulus," muttered Sirius.

"You're joking! What is it with your family and wierd names?" asked Lu.

"Hey! I'll have you know I was named after one of the brightest stars in the sky!" said Sirius indignantly.

"Ohhhhh. So your family likes oppisites," said CK, "You're names Sirius and you are the most un-serious person I know. You're not a bright star, but the star Sirius is...does this mean your brother isn't regular?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Do you guys have any nicknames?" asked CK abruptly.

"Woah! Where'd that question come from?" asked James.

"Um, well we were talking about names and then I thought about how my older sister was called Rex when mum was pregnant with her and then I thought about nicknames and then I thought about our nicknames and then I was wondering what yours were," said CK quickly.

"You thought about that in the couple of seconds that it took me to say 'ha ha very funny'?" asked Sirius.

"Um..."

"CK thinks really quickly. It's why she's so smart," said Lu.

"I'm not that smart," said CK quietly, head bowed.

"Pfff! If you think you're not that smart, I'd hate to hear what you think of us," said Alli.

"You're...never mind. We shan't go into this conversation again. We'll just fight," said CK, "You haven't answered my question."

"Well, we have nicknames...but we only came up with them at the end of last year," said Sirius, "Did you just say 'shan't'?"

"Yes. I read. It gives me a wide vocabulary. Now answer my question."

"Well, I'm called Padfoot," said Sirius, "And James is called Prongs, Remus is called Moony and Peter's called Wormtail."

"Who's Peter?" asked Alli.

"One of our best friends from England. He couldn't come."

"They're...original. They're a lot better than ours," said CK.

"And they would be?" asked James.

"Well, I'm Miss Enthusiasimal," said CK, "And Lu's Miss Emotional, Alli's Miss Hormonal and Celene's Miss Calmonal."

"Celene? Like from our form class?" asked Remus.

"Yeah...we're friends. We were best friends in grade eight until..." said CK.

"Until she backstabbed us," said Lu harshly.

"What'd she do?" asked Sirius.

"She told all our secrets to Katherine. Who then told people we didn't want to know," explained Alli.

"Ouch," said Sirius.

"Yeah...she still has no idea that we know that she told," said CK.

"How'd you come up with the nicknames?" asked Remus.

"Well, I started calling Lu Emotional because...well she was quite emotional in grade eight," said CK.

"Still is," muttered Sirius to James.

"And then I called Alli Miss Hormonal because-"

"I am NOT hormonal! Jeez!" interrupted Alli.

"Until you stop reacting like that when I call you it, you will be Miss Hormonal," said CK frankly.

"And I came up with Miss Calmonal, because Celene looks so calm all the time," said Lu.

"And then me and Lu came up with Miss Enthusiasimal because CK's so enthusiastic," said Alli.

"I find it strange that you put 'Miss' in front of all of these," said Sirius.

"Why?" asked CK.

"Because, well, our full nicknames are Mr Moony, Mr Padfoot, Mr Prongs and Mr Wormtail," said Sirius.

"Strange," agreed CK.

"It's quite the co-inkydinker," said Lu.

"It's quite the what?" asked Sirius.

Lu stared at Sirius and said, "Coincidence."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" asked Sirius.

Lu rolled her eyes to heaven and said, "Pommies."

_**Okay, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I know that I should probably get a Beta but to be honest I don't really want or know how to get one. Normally I rely on Spell Check to catch my mistakes but I did this on WordPad which doesn't have Spell Check, because my new laptop doesn't currently have Microsoft. The biggest mistake will probably be the word 'said' because when I type fast I type it as 'siad' or 'saud' because I'm not looking at my hands. **_

_**Also, the nicknames are genuine. And no, when we came up with them, we were not thinking of HP. It is completely coincidental. Also the thing with 'Celene' did happen. Creepy, I know. My group at school has a Peter. I hope we don't have the others fate too. **_


	14. Chapter 14

It was Thursday 25th of February and Remus, CK and Lu were currently in Music, being thoroughly bored. They were learning about the Rock genre and therefore had to learn something on the guitar for their assessment.

So each with a guitar in hand they made their way to the Prac room and sat down on some stools.

"So..." said CK, "Does anyone here actually know how to play the guitar?"

"I do," said Remus unexpectedly.

"Really?" asked CK.

"Yeah," he said.

"Play us something," demanded Lu.

"No-"

"_Play it_," said Lu in a threatening tone.

Scared for his life he agreed. After he had finished playing, Lu and CK were, not speechless but pretty close to it.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" said CK.

"No," said Remus firmly.

"You two have such talent!" said Lu morosely.

"Oh, not again!" complained CK.

"What?" asked Remus confused.

"She's always complaining about this-"

"It is something to complain about!" yelled Lu.

"She thinks she's got no talent," said CK.

"That's because it's true!" she said.

"Just because we haven't found anything your good at yet doesn't mean there isn't anything you're good at," said CK.

"Sure there is. You don't know anything CK. You get good grades, you can sing, you can draw-"

"Wait, you can sing?" asked Remus.

"Yes. I can sing," said CK.

"Show me," he said.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Alli can sing too," piped in Lu.

"She can?" asked Remus.

"Oh she's going to kill you for that," CK told Lu.

_**MWPP**_

That break the boys went to get there lunch. They had been lucky. There had only been three small chocolate milks left and they had gotten the last of them.

You see, since the beginning of term Remus had found out that if you ordered in the morning, you could skip the tuckshop line. They, along with the girls who had been doing it since year eight, did it every morning.

They walked to the bench where they sat with their lunch in their hands.

"Hey! Lu!" yelled Sirius as the girls walked past on their way to get their own lunch, "Tough luck! No more small chocolate milks left! Ha!"

They sat, and drank deeply. Enjoying the chocolatey taste. Then the girls returned, in their hands a large chocolate milk each.

"Did you have to pay extra?" asked Sirius snidely.

"No," said Lu, making their jaws drop, "They gave it to us, no extra charge."

"Those bit-"

"Sirius!"

_**MWPP**_

They had just come out of DADA where they had spent a grueling double period learning about dementors. Interesting though these creatures were, it was rather depressing.

They joined the girls in their usual spot and were talking when CK, Alli and Lu started looking around.

"What?" asked James.

"The wave…" said Lu.

"The what?" asked Sirius.

"The wave," repeated Lu looking directly at Sirius, "Do you know what this means?"

"No," said Sirius.

"Fight," said CK and Lu together and they immediately leapt to their feet and followed the crowd.

Remus, James and Sirius looked at each other and began to run after them when Remus noticed Alli wasn't following.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" he asked her.

"No. Fighting isn't something you should be happy about," said Alli.

"But you'll be all alone," said Remus.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," said Alli, "You go."

Remus looked to where James, Sirius, CK and Lu were. They hadn't looked back.

"No," said Remus, "I'll stay. Keep you company."

"Thanks Remus," said Alli.

"Any time."

Ten minutes later everyone came back.

"Oh my God I can't believe you missed that!" said Lu.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"Why didn't you follow?" asked Sirius.

"I wasn't feeling up to it," said Remus.

"Oh too bad. That was a brilliant fight! You know Camille Ayris from grade 11 well…"

They described the fight and it did sound amazing but Remus was still glad that he had stayed with Alli.

_**MWPP**_

Remus always got nervous going to Arithmancey. It was the only class he had where he didn't have the company of James, Sirius or one of the girls.

This meant that if they had to do something in groups or pairs he was always unsure of where he stood. Normally someone came over to him and asked if he wanted to join their group. This was normally the group of girls that constantly paired together, though why they wanted him in their group he couldn't tell.

This lesson was different though. Before any of the girls could get over to him (even Stacey who practically ran over to invite him) Xander came over and asked if he would join his group.

"Hey, I'm Xander," he said, "You want to join us? You've got to be getting sick of that group of girls over there by now."

"Sure," he said warily.

"Great!" said Xander, "This is Kevin, Shannon, Michael and Corey."

"Nice to meet you," said Remus.

"You too," said Kevin while the others nodded.

They were working through the worksheet they had been assigned when Remus was asked a peculiar question.

"So…what's you stance on Muggle-borns?" asked Xander.

The entire group was looking at him. Remus got nervous and said to his feet, "Don't really have one."

"Really? I here you go to Hogwarts. What house are you in there?" asked Kevin.

"Gryffindor," said Remus.

"Ah! Gryffindor. That Potter boys house. Yeah…Over in England Hogwarts sends the Muggle-borns letters don't they?" asked Xander.

"Yeah…"

"Over here the government does that," said Shannon, "Along with a list of half-muggle wizarding schools and the name of the full wizarding school in each state."

"What blood status are you?" asked Xander.

"Half-blood," said Remus quickly, not liking this questioning at all.

"Ah! Well-"

Ding, Ding! Ding, Ding!

Saved by the bell, thought Remus and he hurried to his next class, thankful that Xander wasn't in it.

"What's up with you?" Sirius asked him.

Remus quickly whispered the story to Sirius and James, careful of Mr Barge, who was taking their class.

"That bastard! You realize what he was doing?" asked Sirius.

"What?" asked Remus.

"He was trying to recruit you!"

"For what?" asked Remus, "Voldemort's dead, and there are no dark lords in Australia. Otherwise we would have found out about it by now."

"Mark my words Remus," said Sirius, "They were recruiting you for something. And it wasn't good."

_**And so the plot thickens…**_

_**Review! Please?**_


	15. Chapter 15

That Saturday Remus really started to get worried. Combining the fact that it was the full moon the next day and the seed of doubt that Sirius had planted in his head, he was feeling under the weather.

Sirius and James saw how stressed out he was they decided to get him some chocolate. They left while he was sleeping and went down to the Supa IGA.

"You know Sirius, I've been wondering," said James as they entered the shop, "What does IGA stand for?"

"You know I've been wondering that too," said Sirius.

Then he ran smack bang into CK.

"Hey! Watch where you're going- Sirius? James?" she said.

"Oh hey CK, hey Alli, what are you doing here?" asked James.

"Oh just hanging around. The train to Ippy isn't for an hour or so," said CK, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh we're getting chocolate for Remus, he's feeling unwell. Where's Lu?" asked Sirius.

"Oh you'd wanna know wouldn't ya Sirius," said James, grinning.

"Shut up!" cried Sirius.

"She has a family get-together thing today so she couldn't come," said CK.

"Hey CK, we were wondering, what does IGA stand for?" asked James, as they walked into the store together.

"Oh it means Independent Grocers Association," said CK immediately.

"Is that something everyone knows?" asked James.

"No, but my older sister works here so I kinda know these things," said CK.

"Oh," said Sirius.

They got some chocolate and went to the checkouts, paid for it and then said their goodbyes.

"Tell Remus that we hope he gets better," said CK.

"Will do," said James and they continued up the street.

When they got back Remus was still asleep so they decided to give him the chocolate later.

**MWPP**

The next day Ben gave Remus his potion and told James and Sirius to get out. Then the full moon rose and they expected to here howls but they didn't.

"Must have a charm on the room to stop people downstairs hearing," said James.

Then the door opened and a very happy werewolf came pounding out. It leapt up on Sirius and started licking him in the face.

"Ugh, Moony!" said Sirius laughing, "Stop it!"

James was on the ground with laughter which soon died down as Remus jumped on him and started to lick his face too.

"Ew! Gross. I'm sorry Moony but I just don't like you that way," said James.

Remus barked and then got off him and went back into the room, past a laughing Ben who was standing in the doorway.

"You kids make me laugh," said Ben, "I have to go downstairs now, okay? But remember Remus, don't bite them, you could still turn them into werewolves okay?"

Remus barked and then Ben smiled and said, "Well have fun," and left.

"Wow, Remus is that really you?" asked James looking at him.

Remus barked again and wagged his tail.

"Wow," said Sirius, "I wish we had this potion back in our own time."

Remus barked again but sadly this time.

"But don't worry about it, okay? Let's do something fun," said James, then Sirius and him looked at each other.

Remus started to back away but couldn't get far enough when they pounced on him.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Remus was, for the first time, well enough to go to school the next day. James and Sirius were very happy for him, but that soon died when they realized he was going to get out of Smart Moves.

"Why does _he _get to sit out?" whined Sirius like a five year old.

"Now don't give me that crap mate," said Steve, "You know exactly why he has to sit out. Just 'coz he feels well enough to go to school doesn't mean he can be running around."

"But it's not fair!" said James.

"Life ain't fair mate," said Steve, "Now grow some balls and stop whingin'."

That day at Smart Moves they switched sports. Instead of playing Netball they were now playing European Handball.

After being explained the rules of the game (none of which stuck in James' head) they started the game.

Then James saw that there was an addition to his team. A girl with long-ish dark hair who was short and a little…curvy.

James discreetly marched over to Lu and asked, "Who's that?"

"I dunno," said Lu, "A new girl? Hey! You!"

The girl looked around and, when she realized Lu was talking to her, walked over.

"Yeah?" she asked a little shyly.

"What's your name?" asked Lu.

"Sabrina," she answered.

"Well Sabrina, my name is Lu and this is James," she said, ignoring the other team running past them with the ball.

"It's nice to meet you. Shouldn't we be playing the game?" she asked.

"Oh I don't bother, John will yell at me whether I play or not, so why not do something enjoyable like talk?" she said, "So how you likin' Rosewood?"

"It's okay I guess," said Sabrina, "It's only my first day."

"Well you came at a good time," said Lu, "It's year 8 camp next week. Me and CK, the girl over there…yeah hi CK!….we're really excited."

"Why?" asked James, "We're not in year 8."

"I know that! It means that the year eight-ers aren't going to be here for a whole week! It'll be great without them!"

"Oh! That makes more sense," said James.

That afternoon when Remus was on the phone to CK she seemed unusually happy. Remus was, of course, glad she was happy but couldn't help asking why.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" she asked.

"Oh….um, well you're normally…less happy," he said, trying not to dig himself into a hole.

"Lu got asked out today!" said CK happily.

"Oh that's great! By who?" Remus asked, dreading telling Sirius this news.

"Xavier! Can you believe it!"

_**And so the plot thickens…I told you this story would have an actual plot line! **_

_**Now review! A lot of planning has gone into this story. And by a lot I mean literally months of planning. Reviews would really be appreciated.**_


	17. Chapter 17

In Drama the next day, Sirius was very distracted. He didn't like this. Something wasn't right. Why would Xander ask Lu out? It wasn't like she was unattractive. In fact Sirius thought she was very attractive, but Xander wasn't the kind of person to go out with someone like Lu.

He pondered on this all day, eventually telling his worries to James and Remus.

"He asked her out because she's pretty Sirius," said Remus, "Not because of some evil plot."

"But what about what he said to you!" asked Sirius, trying to prove his point.

"He was asking me some questions Sirius. He was curious. That doesn't make him evil," said Remus.

"James, you believe me don't you?" asked Sirius quickly.

"Sirius mate," said James, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I understand that you're upset that someone asked Lu out. But that does not make him evil. You have to come to terms with this."

"So you don't believe me!" cried Sirius angrily.

"No. I don't," said James.

"Fine then! Whatever!" and Sirius walked off in a huff.

**MWPP**

It was second break and the group was sitting in their usual spot. The girls was gossiping excitedly and the boys were chiming in every now and then. Everything was normal until…

"So where's he taking you?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"What?" asked Lu.

"Where's he taking you for your date," repeated Sirius.

"He's taking me to his house for dinner," said Lu.

"Hmmm. Strange," said Sirius, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What's so strange about it?" asked Lu defensively.

"Well is it normal for teenagers to have dinner on their first date. Isn't it normally the movies?" asked Sirius, who had recently been educated on this point.

"He's being a gentleman," said Lu angrily.

"Personally I think he just wants something from you," said Sirius.

"Are you telling me he asked me out just to get into my pants!" said Lu offended.

"What? No! Eww!" said Sirius who had not meant that at all.

"Oh so you think he doesn't want to get in my pants! That's so nice Sirius!"

"Huh? This is confusing," said Sirius.

"No. It isn't. You're just a dickhead!" she yelled and then all three girls got up and walked away, talking in hushed tones.


	18. Chapter 18

The very next day, Sirius became something that was equally dangerous as it was humorous. He became, curious.

He wanted to know all he could about Wizarding History in Australia. If Xavier was working for an evil wizard, he wanted to know who it was.

So at second break, he worked up the courage to go into the most feared building in the school. The library.

He walked up the slope with increasing doubt. After all, what good would it do for his image if he was to be seen in a place of learning, where he could have a choice to leave.

But thankfully, he ran into someone who could help him locate what he wanted; John.

John was surprised to say the least, but was glad to show Sirius the Wizarding Section of the library. When they did find the book he was after he borrowed it out and went to find James and Remus.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, "Look what I've found!"

"Yes Sirius, it's a book. The Library is full of them. It's nothing that special," said Remus wearily.

"No, no, no. This isn't just any book," said Sirius, "This is a History book! Look! It says here that-"

"Sirius!" yelled Remus, "What do you think you're doing? You do realize that some of that is our future? Don't you?"

"It's fine Remus!" said Sirius, "I'm only looking at the Australian bit. It says here that although there were hardly any dark wizards in Australia, Voldemort had a lot of followers here."

"And? I'm sure he had followers around the globe," said Remus.

"And you think that Xavier is one of those followers?" asked James.

"Yes!" said Sirius excitedly.

"No," said Remus, "Sirius, you have to stop thinking about this sort of stuff. Go straight back into the Library and return this book."

"But-"

"Now Sirius!"

"Fine then," he said, "But when I'm right and you're wrong I get to say 'I told you so'."


	19. Chapter 19

That Friday was a special day at Rosewood. It was the first MUFFTI Day of the year.

"What's a MUFFTI Day?" Remus asked CK the day before the event.

"Well MUFFTI day is what the RAAF base calls a day where the troops are allowed to be in free dress," said CK.

"RAAF base?" asked James.

"Royal Australian Air Force," explained Lu.

"So we're allowed to come to school in free dress?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. And in the middle of the day is the school dance," chimed in Alli.

"And it's red food day too," said CK.

"Red food?"

"Junk food. You know, chips and soft drinks? The tuckshop sells them," said Lu.

The next day the boys dressed as best they could in muggle clothes. They got their money for the dance admission and the gold coin donation for the free dress plus food.

Though there was a dance after lunch, it was normal classes for the rest of the day. It was in Care of Magical Creatures that Sirius saw it.

Xander was showing his friends something on his bicep. It was the beginnings of a tattoo.

Of a skull tattoo.

**MWPP**

The bell for period five rang and they ran to the Hall. People seemed to be lining up, but Remus, James and Sirius couldn't figure out where to go.

"Come on Remus," said CK.

"You have to line up at your sport houses," explained Alli.

"Oh," said James.

Once they got in they placed there bags at the back of the hall. Music blared through the speakers and people stood in groups everwhere.

"Come on!" said CK and they made their way to where the majority of people were standing.

"Hey Puddles," said Alli. Puddles was helping out at the drink stall. "Reckon you could give us some free drinks?"

"Not a chance Alli," he laughed.

After a while of standing around talking and occasionally jumping on the spot to a song, CK suddenly yelled, "Yes! The nutbush! Come on guys!"

"What?" asked James.

"It's a dance! Come on!" said CK, running out into the crowd. They didn't follow, but they did watch. There were rows and rows of people, all doing something funny with their feet.

"Here, I'll show you what to do," said Alli.

"It's right foot back, right foot back, left back, left back, right side, right side, left side, left side, knee, knee, knee, knee, kick, kick, funny foot thing, clap."

Several of these songs came on that everyone seemed to know. '5, 6, 7, 8' and the Macarina.

James thought that the moves were rather foolish, but the smiles on everyone's faces showed that they really didn't care. It was fun, that was all that mattered.

And jumping around with the girls was probably the most fun they had had in a long time.

_**Merry Christmas! **_

_**I personally, hate this chapter. Wasn't very well done. But please, tell me what you think of it. **_


End file.
